sesshomarus hostage
by Kokorozashi
Summary: Sesshomaru has managed to catch himself a mighty fine little prize! perhaps that blade will be his after all... or, will it? HAHA! it's been years since i wrote this. tell me if anyone is still reading it, i'll consider continuing it after i make some WELL required editing.
1. Default Chapter

{This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice. I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the other characters, I wish I did.}

The day was bright and sunny. It was 1:00p.m. A nice breeze flue in the feudal aura, Kagome (like usual was bathing in the spring water of a river). While at the campsite, Inu-Yasha was hitting Miroku (stopping him from going to the lake) pervert"Inu-Yasha, I think he's going to stop. You can let him go now." Sango stated politely. "Damn it, I don't care! What would you want me to do if it was you in that river!? I'm not going to let him spy on _KAGOME!!!"_ Inu-Yasha retorted. "I guess your right, but please stop when lady Kagome gets back?" Sango argued. "The only thing is, when _is_ she going to comeback?" Shippo asked. "Ill go check on her, Shippo, Kirara, want to come with me?" Sango asked. Kirara and Shippo got up and went with Sango, leaving Inu-Yasha and Miroku behind. Back at the lake Kagome was just getting out. "Kagome, are you all right? You've been gone for an hour… Inu-Yasha is getting worried… And Miroku has been getting hit sense you left!" said Sango when she came to the lake. "Yes, Sango, I'm fine." Kagome was alarmed when she heard Sango scream. Kagome ran to Sango only to find out that Sango had fallen into the water, but apparently she was not the only one that heard Sango scream. "Inu-Yasha!! Miroku!!" both Sango and Kagome scream. All Miroku could do is stair and drool, but Inu-Yasha blushed then he seen Miroku and started beating him again. "Inu-Yasha, if you and Miroku don't mind, I would love it if you left us alone. After all, I do need to get dressed; I am only in a towel… And Sango needs to get dried off as well!!" exclaimed Kagome. "Yah, Yah, don't worry I have no business here any way. I just thought you two were in trouble! Do you want me to take Miroku with me?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Yes, dog boy, I would… Inu-Yasha?!" Kagome asked running right in front of him. "Yah, what?" Inu-Yasha asked with a concerned face on him. "I … sense jewel fragments near by… And a very strong demon present… I don't think its Naraku though… I think it might be Sessho-Maru!" Kagome now was weak from stretching her senses, and fell. Inu-Yasha seen her fall and through Miroku a side in order to catch her. "Kagome, are you all right? Please, answer me!?" But she didn't. Then Inu-Yasha smelt something and turned around only to find him self face to face with Sessho-Maru. "Hello, brother, your little girl-friend must have fallen into my trap. Just as I hoped she would. I wonder did you make her try and sense the jewel fragments? How could you put her in such danger, brother?" Remarked Sessho-Maru. "Shut up, Sessho-Maru, what did you do to her?! Answer me!!" Demanded Inu-yasha. Sessho-Maru laughed "Do you think you're in the right place to be giving orders…Inu-Yasha, who do you love more, Kikyo or Kagome?…I'm sure they would both like to know!" now Sessho-Maru was pointing behind him, were Kikyo was standing. "Inu-Yasha, please, tell us, who DO you love more?" Kikyo asked then laughed "You fool!! How could you possibly love my reincarnation more!?" Kikyo exclaimed. "I never said that, Kikyo. But, Kagome, means a lot to me also." Inu-Yasha said. "Inu-Yasha, do you want me to take Kagome out of here?" Sango finally spoke. "Yes, Sango, do you think you and Miroku can get Kagome to Keade?" Inu-Yasha sounded sad. "No, Inu-Yasha, I'm staying with you to fight! Shippo, will you go with Sango?" Miroku asked. "Yah, OK, Kirara, are you coming with us?" Shippo asked. Kirara shook her head no, and Inu-Yasha gave Kagome to Sango to bring to Keade. Then when no one was looking, Sessho-Maru, came up from behind him and attacked he swiped right at the face of his brother, but Miroku whacked Sessho-Maru right up side the head. "Inu-Yasha, are you all right?" Miroku asked concerned. 

"I'm fine, Miroku, thanks." Inu-Yasha barked, more up set then ever. 

"Inu-Yasha, please, tell me why aren't you as quick as you are when that human is around? Is it because you're quicker when the woman you love is in danger?" Sessho-Maru laughed at the look on his brother's face. 

"Laugh while you can Sessho-Maru, Inu-Yasha is strong when he is mad, and it doesn't matter if Kagome is here or not because YOU are the reason she is hurt!" Kikyo said. "So what, she is not here, so it doesn't matter, besides he is just a pathetic little half-breed!" Sessho-Maru yelled. I don't know how to spell, so don't scream at me, please? And this is my first fan fiction so please be nice! "Lord Sessho-Maru might I help, if you wish I can send Kagura to dispose of the humans body, and Kanna to take care of the demon exterminator that is only if you want me to?" Naraku asked. "Naraku, when did you get here, and what business do you have with Sessho-Maru?" Miroku asked. Naraku stayed silent.

At the village

Back at the village, Sango had just arrived, and Keade was trying to find out what was wrong with Kagome. "Keade, do you know what is wrong with her?" Sango waited impatiently for her answer. "Yes, I do know what is wrong, apparently it was demon magic. The jewel shard Sessho-Maru was caring was fake and made of poison vapors. But I don't know how to cure her." Keade had a sad face and knew if Sango found out what would happen if they didn't get her to wake up soon. "I better go and help Miroku and Inu-Yasha before something bad happens." Sango said in a critical voice.

Back at the battle

"Naraku, it is up to you for if you kill the woman, I will kill you!" Sessho-Maru said in quite a dull voice. "You won't touch her, Naraku!" Inu-Yasha said alarmed, not wanting to know what would happen if Kagura really were near enough to harm her. " Inu-Yasha, Keade knows what's wrong with Kagome, but doesn't know how to cure her, but maybe you know a cure!" Sango finally showed up. " Well first you have to tell me what the HELL is wrong, what did Sessho-Maru do to her?!" Inu-Yasha barked in a nasty voice. "You're all ready to late, Inu-Yasha, Kagura is all ready attacking your pathetic human woman, but don't worry you will be able to see her again because I made sure Kagura didn't kill her, yet! I think I might just have Kanna take hold of your emotions, and make you turn demon then take hold of your other emotions and make YOU kill her? What do you say my Lord?" Naraku mocked. Inu-Yasha was pissed now and didn't know what to do, when finally Sango spoke. " You wouldn't dare, Naraku," Sango and Miroku were pissed now as well. When all of a sudden a strange voice spoke. "Naraku, what do you want me to do with the girl, she will wake up any time now? I don't want her to wake up to me, this girl is dangerous "We'll wait for Kanna, until we make our move." Naraku answered. "DON'T EVEN TRY IT NARAKU!!! I WONT HESITAIT TO KILL YOU!!!!" Inu-Yasha barked "Inu-Yasha?" a calm, sweet, voice asked. "Kagome? Kagome!! Are you all right!?" Inu-yasha asked in a relived voice. "What do you mean, I'm…. Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh, Kagura, Naraku, Sessho-Maru, Kikyo, Kanna!!" Kagome was scared, for once. "Are you scared yet woman? It's about time, I thought you were afraid of nothing?" Sessho-Maru teased. "What do you want? What's with those jewel shards?" Kagome was terrified now. "Kagome, don't mouth off, you do know your life rests in his hands? Naraku and Kikyo are listening to him!" Inu-yasha shouted at her. "Inu-yasha, why do you yell at her when her fate rests in your hands? If you listen I might let her live, though you both will hate what you have to do to stop her from reaching her death!" Sessho-Maru laughed then grabbed the arm of Kagome and took a step forward then said, "what should I do with her if you don't do what you're suppose to do, maybe I should do what Naraku planed and make you kill her?" Sessho-Maru was most pleased with the face Inu-yasha had "Sessho-Maru, just tell me what you want me to do!" Inu-yasha was scared; he just stood there not wanting Kagome to die. "Sessho-Maru, what exactly do you want him to do?" Kagome said in a snotty voice. "Watch how you speak to me, woman! I hold your life in my hands!" Sessho-Maru said. "I'm going to start the fight if you don't, Sessho-Maru." Kikyo exclaimed. "Go ahead, I don't care. Naraku how about you handle the monk and demon exterminator, I believe Kikyo and I can handle Inu-yasha." Sessho-Maru had given his orders. "Sessho-Maru, leave Inu-yasha alone!!" Kagome cried, "shut up, human!" next thing Kagome new was that she was slapped across the face. "I told you not to talk to me that way, Kagome was it? So I guess your name is Kagome? Fine! Then that is what I will call you." Sessho-Maru said. " You won't call me any thing! Don't act so formal, I don't know you and you don't know me!" Kagome yelled ~~~ "Naraku I will avenge my family and comrades," Sango bellowed. "HA HA HA HA HA, DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN WIN!!? With Kagura and Kanna I will win." Naraku laughed again. " You won't win if I can help it!" Miroku said, at Sangos side. ~~~~ Sessho-Maru slapped Kagome again, she now was bruised on her left cheek "don't talk to me that way any more, unless you want a bloody cheek! GOT IT, KAGOME?" Sessho-Maru asked really pissed off now. "Kagome don't be an idiot, just don't talk unless he asks you a question!" Inu-yasha said in a pleading voice. Inu-yasha took a few steps forward when Sessho-Maru wasn't looking, and the fight with Naraku had already started. "You are smart to tell your little wench to watch her mouth, Inu-yasha!" Sessho-Maru said staring emotionless at him. When they both heard some one crying, Sessho-Maru turned to see Kagome, then he seen that she was bleeding. He was confused for a moment because he didn't smell blood then as soon as he thought about it, he smelt blood. Hoping that she was all right, he bent down and started to inspect her cheek. "Kagome, are you all right?" Sessho-Maru asked her, surprising every one. "Leave me alone, Sessho-Maru, you're the one that made me bleed!" Kagome yelled, then arrow flu passed them and Inu-yasha jumped up then landed right behind Sessho-Maru and sliced Kikyo's bow in half before attacking Sessho-Maru, but Sessho-Maru grabbed Kagome a gracefully jumped out of the way. "Inu-yasha, if I had not taken Kagome with me you would of killed her is that what you really want, to kill the one you love? I never would have thought it possible!" Sessho-Maru said holding Kagome as close to him as she would allow. "Sessho-Maru LET ME GO!!!" Kagome bellowed not knowing of the danger she was putting herself in. {SLAP} Sessho-Maru hit her again this time on her right cheek "watch it, Kagome, wouldn't want me to make you bleed more?" Sessho-Maru was clearly enjoying this. ~~~ "Naraku, what do you and Sessho-Maru plan on doing with Kagome?" Miroku asked "I don't know what my lord plans on doing with her, all I know is he wants her so I will get her for him!" Naraku said. ~~~ "Well time for me to fight, Kikyo, will you make it to were she cant move?" Sessho-Maru. "I will, only if you kill Inu-yasha." Kikyo said nothing more then a whisper, when all of a sudden; Inu-Yasha came out of nowhere and attacked Sessho-Maru. Once again he dodged Inu-yasha attack this time Sango through her boomerang at Sessho-Maru, but Kanna reflected it back at her. {Time to say were every one is at: Sango-knocked out/Miroku-fight Naraku and Kagura/Kirara-helping Miroku/Shippo-hiding/Kagome-leaning against a tree behind Sessho-maru/Inu-yasha-staring at kagome/Kikyo-by Sessho-Maru [about at paralyze kagome]/Sessho-maru-getting ready to fight Inu-Yasha}"so, Kikyo, are you going to paralyze her?" Sessho-Maru asked, "It would help quite a lot" "fine, but you must keep Inu-yasha busy" Kikyo replied. Then Inu-Yasha attacked again but Sessho-Maru used tokijin to through him back, Inu-yasha went fling and fell right next to Sangos boomerang. Sessho-Maru came at him fast, but Inu-Yasha pulled out tetsusaiga and blocked the attack. {I suck at fighting seines so please write me and give me pointers on what I should do in other fight seines I make, thank you.} ~~~ Naraku and Kagura are wining, Miroku put up a spirit shield so they cant attack him but it was weakening fast, and without Sango he didn't stand a chance now that the poison insects were there. ~~~ Kikyo has kagome pinned to the tree with 7 soul collectors, "let me go, Kikyo" kagome said weakly, "Inu-yasha find out what Sessho-maru wants before this goes any further." With that kagome passed out. Kikyo went to go help fight inu-yasha ~~~ Naraku just broke through the barrier and now left the rest to Kagura but to their surprise he used his wind tunnel. He didn't care if he sucked up all of the poison insects because along with them he would suck up Kagura but Naraku ran away, and Miroku didn't suck up any insects. He then went to help Inu-yasha. ~~~ Sessho-maru brought an attack right down on inu-yasha then they both herd what kagome said so with that inu-yasha asked "Sessho-maru, what DO you want?" "I already have it but I have to kill you so that you don't take it away from me." That's when Miroku shows up. And that's when Kanna finally left. "What do you mean?" Kikyo finally spoke up. "What does it matter? Just stick to the plan… arrow please?" Sessho-maru didn't like the questions. "Fine" then Kikyo got out an arrow and shout the middle of the filled. There was a huge blue light that knocked inu-yasha, Miroku, Shippo, and kirara out. {Time to find out were we are at in the story: Sango, Shippo, inu-yasha, Miroku, kirara, and kagome-are knocked out/Kikyo is 220miles away from Inu-yasha/Kagura dead/Naraku ran away/Kanna is with Naraku/Sessho-maru… headed toward the western land, he has kagome with him} Sessho-maru is in the air carrying an unconscious kagome bridal stile. He was on a cloud headed for the west land carrying a unconscious miko around. 'Damn I should have killed that dumb brother of mine when I had a chance but kagome needs medical help the poison from the shard is still going through her veins. Why did I even bring the damned corps?' 5 minutes latter she starting to wake up 'geese I'm cold! Why is the wind blowing in my face? Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! What in kami name just wrapped around me?' Sessho-maru seen her shaking and now she was cold so he wrapped his tail around her {yes he has a tail and both arms [and a heart] I didn't say that!} 'Damn… it's fluffy, warm, and cuddly. But why does it fell like my right arm is against a chest?' 'Why did she jest cuddle up to me? She better not be awake.' As if on que she opened her eyes jest to meet Sessho-maru.

Kagomes Pov. 

Oh no, Sessho-maru!! Why am I with him? Were is inu-yasha? Why are we flying? Why am I in his arms? What is he going to do? Why don't I say something? "I see you are finally awake." Aaaaahhhhhh he talked! Someone… anyone… _HHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!_

Sessho-marus Pov.

Oh shit, she's awake, GREAT! What am I going to do? What is she going to do? Will she scream? Will she talk? Maybe I should say some thing, but what? Oh I now something simple. "I see you are finally awake." Damn, she's even more afraid now maybe I should say something else. No I'll just put her down.

Kagomes Pov

What is he thinking? What will he do? Maybe he'll kill me, I hope he does. "What are you going to do with me?" "I'm going to bring you to my palace so I can ask you if you'll do me a favor." "What kind of favor?" "I'll tell you later you need to sleep or you will fall victim to the poison, now sleep." "There's know way I'm going to sleep in your arms." "You better, just because I let you live doesn't mean I still will" "tell me what favor you want so if I don't do it I can go back to inu-yasha" "if you don't do it I'll have no use for you and I'll KILL you" will he really kill me? Oooohhhh man this sucks, I hope inu-yasha finds me soon I don't want to die at his hands

Sessho-marus Pov

Why cant I put her down damn I don't now what to do with her. "What are you going to do with me?" "I'm going to bring you to my palace so I can ask you if you'll do me a favor." "What kind of favor?" "I'll tell you later you need to sleep or you will fall victim to the poison, now sleep." "There's know way I'm going to sleep in your arms." "You better, just because I let you live doesn't mean I still will" "tell me what favor you want so if I don't do it I can go back to inu-yasha" "if you don't do it I'll have no use for you and I'll KILL you." why did I jest tell her that, I would never kill her. I'm just is dumb as my brother now, for me to kill her is absurd. Huh? Damn she's scared again, I hate this.

Reality

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. Sessho-maru felt her shake and he smelt her fear. He then did what know one would think he would ever do, he held her closer to him bowed his head to her ear and said "I'm sorry, kagome, I didn't mean to scare you." He then put her down on the cloud. Kagome was afraid of falling so she did what any middle school, 15-year-old girl, from the future, would do, she grabbed his leg a held on for dear life. He noticed this and looked down, only to see her shaking. Seeing this, he sat down next to her and put her on his lap, then he rapped his tail around her. In 8 minutes she was asleep.

{Please review, and please be nice, this is my first fan fiction, and hopefully my only one.}


	2. sesshomarus castle

{I'm back, I hope you like this chapter. I don't own Inuyasha or any of these characters. Please remember this is my first fanfiction; please R&R, thank you.}

Chapter 2. Sessho-Maru's Castle

11hours and 30minutes later at 3:30A.M.

Sessho-Maru laid her down in a room. It had a blue marble balcony. Silver curtains with gold stripes the floor was crystal it was flat and smooth but if you look at it; it looks broken and sharp. The bed has royal-blue silk blankets that, because demon magic, keep you warm, even though it's silk. The walls are silver and gold, the ceiling was like the floor it was flat and smooth but when you look at it, it starts at the top of the wall in the middle its dented up or so it looked. Sessho-Maru laid her down on the bed and covered her up then went to his room to sleep.

In the morning she woke up to a little girl jumping by her bed chanting 'onee-chan'. "Hello, what is your name?" "My name is Rin, are YOU Kagome-Sama?" "Please, only call me, kagome. Its nice to meet you, Rin-Chan, can you tell me were I'm at?" "You're at lord Sessho-Maru's palace, he asked me to come get you for breakfast." "Can you tell him I would like it if he came here so we could talk?" "Sure, bye bye, 

Kagome-Chan!" "Bye, Rin-Chan!"

10 minutes later

Sessho-Maru opened her door with, instead of his emotionless face, a really mad face on. "Why did you send Rin telling me you weren't coming?" Sessho-Maru meant to ask but instead it came out a growl. He then jumped behind her and grabbed her wrist, then slammed it on the headboard behind her. He heard hr wrist brake and now what happened especially when she started screaming. Then Rin busted in the door. "Kagome-Chan!! Are you all right?!" kagome couldn't talk she was paralyzed by both pain and fear. Rin seen the blood run down her arm and fainted. Sessho-Maru cursed him self for the fourth time and left her to pick up, the now unconscious, Rin from the floor. He brought her to her room then went back to kagome. When he came back she too was unconscious so he went to her and picked her up. When he was sure she would not wake up he called a servant in, to bandage her arm. He then realized it wouldn't heal that way so he cut his arm and let his blood ooze into her wrist. It was healed in an hour. [His blood would heal her quicker then Inu-yashas so that's why it healed quicker then Inu-yashas wombs did.]

He was staring at her when all of a sudden she opened her eyes.

Kagomes POV.

OMG, WHAT IS HE DOING?!! HES STAIRING! INU-YASHA… WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!! "Good you are awake. I was wondering when you would return to the land of the living." Did he just talk? I think I'm losing consciousness, again, thank Kami.

Sessho-Maru's POV.

Bought time she woke up. She's scared, maybe I'll say some thing first. "Good you are awake. I was wondering when you would return to the land of the living." Damn she's losing consciousness again. I have to keep her awake.

Reality

Her eyes were falling so Sessho-Maru grabbed her arms and shook her a little, and then a servant came in and gave him her water. He put some tablet in it, witch quickly dissolved. He then held it to her lips for her drank it.

Kagomes POV.

Why did he shake me, it wasn't ruff but it still took me away from sleep. Did he do that on purpose? AAAAHHHH…WHAT IS THAT GREEN THING…IT LOOKS LIKE JAKEN BUT IT'S A GIRL, and why does it have water? Wait, did he just put a tablet in it, why did it dissolve? Is he going to try to make me drink that? I don't think so!!

Reality

"Do I have to drink that?" Kagome asked. "Yes, I do not wish for you to sleep any more, so for you to stay awake you must drink it. Don't worry its only water… that will keep you awake." Sessho-Maru said. Then he sat her up on his knee, but when he did so she screamed 'again' but this time he didn't harm her, he just laid her back on the bed. Then stared at her with an emotionless masked face. "Why do you not drink it?" Sessho-Maru asked, "I thought you would want to, so you could stay awake and make sure I don't attack you. Or do you trust me not to attack you?" "Who would ever trust you, Not me! I just don't want to live. Especially not when I'm around you… and what is that tablet you put in it?" Kagome said. " Are you saying you would rather die then stay here?" Sessho-Maru asked in a surprisingly kind voice. Then he sat down on the bed and attempted to pick her up again, but she swiped at him only managing to pull his hair, forcing him to fall on top of her. As soon as that happened Rin and Jaken walked in the door. Jaken was in shock. Rin, as any one could tell, was excited, "Sessho-Maru-Sama brought me an okaa-san!?" 'I thought she would yell at me for hurting kagome, not be happy and think that I would make kagome my wife. What made her think I would make kagome my wife?' Sessho-Maru thought. 'Why did she call me an onee-san? I'm going to faint, again', with thought kagome was out. All of a sudden Sessho-Maru felt kagome go limp and knew that she fainted, again. [I like the word 'again']

Sessho-Maru's POV.

Damn she fainted again. I guess I'll have to make her drink it while she is asleep, or when she wakes up she will never drink it. Sessho-Maru had a servant come in to give it to her while he held her up. 

Reality

10minnets later at 4:00A.M.

Kagome finally wakes up. 'Where am I… Oh Yah, I'm at Sessho-Maru's castle… why is it so dark… there was a fire earlier. And why is it way colder then earlier?'-Crack- "who's there?!" kagome asks, alarmed. "Don't be scared, I've been waiting for you to get up." Sessho-Maru's voice says from out of the darkness. 'Crap… Sessho-Maru is here… what is he going to do to me?' "Like I said before, don't be frightened," Sessho-Maru said. "Easy for you to say… why is it so cold and dark? I can't even see were you are." Kagome said barley above a whisper.

"Do you want to see were I am?" Sessho-Maru scooted closer without her knowing. {He's sitting on a chair right by kagome}

"It would be helpful" kagome started fidgeting with the kimono, that Sessho-Maru put on her, without noticing that she was in different clothes.

"Would it, now… OK, if you wish, I'll make my-self visible." With that he snapped his fingers and a fire started. When kagome seen how close he was, she fell back wards to get away from him. When he seen Kagomes sudden movement, he looked at her and seen her almost fall, but she caught her balance. He could tell she was going to fall if he talked or made a movement, so he used his youkai speed to gather her up in his arms. When he picked her up and held her close she started screaming and hitting.

Sessho-Maru's POV.

He watched her move and open her eyes. When that happened he moved onto the chair and it made a noise-crack- "who's there?!" kagome asks, alarmed. "Don't be scared, I've been waiting for you to get up." Shit she's afraid. What should I do, now that she is afraid once more? "Like I said before, don't be frightened." "Easy for you to say… why is it so cold and dark? I can't even see where you are." Does she want to see me? "Do you want to see were I am?" I'll scoot closer just in case, "It would be helpful" she's fidgeting with the kimono I put on her but isn't scared or mad? "Would it now… OK, if you wish, I'll make my self visible," this is going to be funny. He snapped his fingers and a fire started. What the… why did she just jump? Crap… she's going to fall! He could tell she was going to fall if he talked or made a movement, so he used his youkai speed to gather her up in his arms. When he picked her up and held her close she started screaming and hitting. Damn it you would think she would appreciate it not try and destroy my eardrums, Inuyasha is soon going to come for her. I'll be ready; I'm not going to let him take her, EVER!!

At Inu-yashas' forest at 4:30A.M.

Inu-yasha is the first one to wake up. He got up and looked around. First thing he knottiest was that kagome was missing. He then jumped up in alarm, and started screaming her name. That's when Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara woke up, wondering what he was yelling about and then remembered what happened the day before. Shippo started crying. Sango, too, started crying. Miroku went to talk with Inuyasha, the one who was taking this hardest. Inu-yasha backhanded Miroku and started calling for kagome again. Miroku then got up to go comfort Sango, by groping her but, but she drop kicked him and started crying again. So he picked up Shippo and went to go tell Keade. Inu-yasha then started to frantically scream her name then he broke down and started run to the well to see if she escaped Sessho-Maru and went home. When he got there he jumped into the well to ask her family, because he couldn't smell her.

Kagomes home at 5:55

Inu-yasha ran out of the well into her home. When she seen him run through the door, Miss Higurashi, asked why he was here. "WHERE IS, KAGOME?!! NOW!! TELL ME, WHERE IS SHE?!!" Inu-yasha yelled in 4secondes. "What did you say? You must calm down Inuyasha." "I. Said. Were. Is. _KAGOME?!"_ Inu-yasha was pissed off now. _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHERE IS KAGOME'! SHE'S WITH YOU, IS SHE NOT?!"_ Miss Higurashi, too, was pissed off. 

__

"NO SHE'S NOT! DO YOU MEAN SHE COULDN'T ESCAPE? DAMN, SESSHO-MARU, WHY DID YOU TAKE HER?! SHIT, STUPID BITCH, WHY WHOULD HE WANT…" 

"WHERE IS SHE, INU-YASHA? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE COULDN'T GET AWAY… WHO'S SESSHO-MARU? DID HE TAKE HER? WHY DID YOU CALL HER A 'STUPID BITCH'?"

"DON'T WORRY"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'DON'T WORRY'?

"I MEAN I'LL GET HER BACK IF SHE'S STILL ALIVE"

"FOR YOUR SAKE SHE BETTER BE!!"

"Why are you two yelling, and what happened to kagome?" Sota just walked in the room, still in his pajamas. He was scared that Inuyasha and his mother were yelling not to mention they were yelling about kagome. Inu-yasha looked at the kid and reassured him that it was nothing, and that he would save kagome. Then, when he was done explaining Kagomes situation with Sessho-Maru, he left back to the feudal era. 

At Sessho-Maru castle, back to were we left off, at 4:29A.M!

Reality

Kagome wouldn't stop screaming and kicking when all of a sudden he let go of her legs and set her down on the bed. He then stood up, all most quickly, and said "if you wish you can come with me and see the sunrise, it's quite, beautiful, at this time." Then he left, leaving her to follow, witch she did. When she shut the door to her room, every thing went dark and she couldn't see, when she heard Sessho-Maru call her name from behind, she quickly turned around only to see two golden like orbs staring at her from 7feet away. She stared at him only able to see his eyes, because it was so dark. While she was in her thoughts she didn't realize that he was walking closer every second… then all of a sudden he wrapped one of his arms around her waist. "What are you--!?" Sessho-Maru put his hand over her mouth, "stop yelling, my ears have suffered enough. And you're going to wake Rin!" then he removed his hand from her mouth, "Sorry… why do you have your arm around me… and why aren't we going to see the sunrise?" Kagome asked, with her head bowed, just above a whisper. "Don't worry, we'll see it." He's completely ignoring her first question, and she noticed that. "OK, then answer my first question 'why is your arm wrapped around my waist?'" 'Damn she's good better make something up, I know!' "You can't see, can you? I'm just going to help you threw so that you don't fall… after all there are stairs in this castle… do you not want help?" 'Crap! He's good' 'I've got her now' "OK… but only because I cant see… and please… _don't do anything stupid_, I don't want to have to slap you!" "Don't worry… I'm not like that stupid hentai [pervert] houshi [monk]." Sessho-Maru then started walking with kagome, now carried bridal stile. When he started walking, she wrapped her arms around him and sank her head in his chest. [When did she start to trust him?] When they got there 

Sessho-Maru stopped and kagome looked up confused. "We're not going outside… we'll just stay in my room, on the balcony." "Why?" "It's to cold. I don't want you to get sick." 'And I don't want your scent to lead my brother here.' "OK." With that he put her down and walked over to the side of the balcony and sat down on a western type of chair and motioned for kagome to sit down as well. She seen this and sat down facing the east. After a little while kagome fell asleep. Sessho-Maru brought her inside and laid her down on his bed. Then he too wet to sleep.

In the morning

Sessho-Maru was the first to wake up. He was surprised to see that kagome was still in his bed, but then he realized that she must have never woken up. He then leaned over her and remembered that he had changed her clothes, not to mention that she hadn't noticed. Then Rin bounded through the door screaming, 'kagome-Chan is gone! Kagome-Chan is gone!' "Rin, shut up! She's right here asleep!" "Actually, kagome-Chan is waking up, not asleep, hi, kagome-Chan!" "Hi, Rin-Chan." "I like your new kimono, kagome-Chan" "my WHAT?!! WHEN DID I CHANGE INTO THIS?!!" "You didn't, I changed you into it, because your other clothes were not only indecent, but soaked in blood. So stop yelling!" Sessho-Maru stepped in. "I WILL NOT STOP YELLING, HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY CLOTHES OFF… AND THEN, HAVE THE GOLL TO DRESS ME IN YOUR OWN SORT, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!!" "Shut…up!! Stupid human-woman… I see you don't listen to my dumb brother… if you did you would have listened when he said, 'only talk when I ask a question'. We will be leaving today to my brother so get ready and when we're there don't try anything, I have my ways of getting you back." "What ways would one such as your self have… hm?" kagome like usual mouthed off to the enemy. Sessho-Maru was getting tired of her mouth and, before anyone could talk _'SLAP'_ "haven't I told you not to talk to me that way? You WILL learn to respect me. Now, Rin, leave so I can speak to kagome alone." Rin then bounded out of the door "I'll never respect you, your nothing but a cold hearted demon. Sessho-Maru, know this, I'll never stay here willingly so don't even try to keep me here when it's only obvious I'll try to escape." kagome was on the verge of tears, never looking at him. "You'll be staying as long as I want you to, now get this strait human, you staying here can be hard and full of blood spill, or it can be _joyful_ and _fun_, either way your not leaving until I let you." With that Sessho-Maru left the room, leaving kagome there alone. She then let her tears start to fall.

Kagomes POV..

Inu-yasha where are u? I cant stand your brother and he's going to try to use me against u. please come save me before it's to late. :: Walks over to the bed, lies down:: Inuyasha, please come soon, please, please. :: slips into the darkness of sleep::

Sessho-Maru's POV.

OK, hopefully she will listen now. Well it sounds like she's asleep I guess I'll have to send Rin to wake her up in an hour. If only kagome would listen then I wouldn't have to slap her so much. Well I better just let her sleep, don't want her to be tired when we go to face my brother. And I have to think of a good plan, I don't want him to take her away witch means Rin will come in handy, but first I'll have to tell her the plan, or she'll think it's personal.

With Rin

Sessho-Maru just walked in to Rin's door. "Rin?!" he said. "Yes, my lord?" Rin answered sweetly. "Rin, do you want Kagome to leave?" "No, my lord" "then I'll need your help, OK?" "Yes, my lord" "good, here's the plan…" Sessho-Maru then started telling her the plan. "Do you understand, Rin?" "Yes, my lord, I understand. So we start today at the battle field, if Inu-Yasha takes her away?" "Yes, Rin, only then will the plan take action, otherwise don't even try to act" "yes, my lord"

Inu-Yasha' forest

Inu-Yasha just climbed out of the well and was heading for Sango and Miroku when Shippo appeared out of nowhere and scared him. "Damn you, Shippo, stop doing that I need to get to Sango and Miroku immediately, do you understand me?" "Is Kagome OK, Inu-Yasha?" Shippo asked, "yes, was she there?" Sango showed up. "How did she escape?" Miroku chipped into the conversation. Inu-Yasha hung his head in sorrow, "she didn't get away, Sessho-Maru has her and I don't know where they would have went except to the western lands but if they're there, we'll die before we step 1-mile into those lands." "Why?" Shippo asked. "Because those lands belong to Sessho-Maru and he can send Kami Sama knows how many demons after us, plus he has Kagome with him." "So?" Shippo said, indicating to what he meant by 'he has kagome with him'. "So… he can kill Kagome if we get to close, you stupid kid!" "Oh" Shippo said as he hung his head. "So, we'll need him to come to us and you'll need to kill him?" Sango asked. "No, if we wait who knows what he will do to lady kagome, knot to mention if he douse come here he'll have a plan, like bring her with him and if we do get her back he'll still have a plan." Miroku said as he thought. "Miroku is right, if we try to get her back he'll kill her and torture her after all, all he has to do is bring her back to life, then kill her again." "Poor kagome, I wonder if she is still alive" Sango said, while in a thoughtful pose. "OF COURSE SHE IS, I WOULD KNOW IF SHE WASN'T… WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR, LET'S GO SEE TOTOSAI SO WE CAN FIND AWAY TO GET KAGOME BACK!!!!!!" Inu-Yasha shouted then went to go find out where totosai was last seen.

Sessho-Maru castle

Sessho-Maru was walking to Kagomes' room when he herd crying, he sped up thinking that she was awake, but when he opened the door he seen that she was still asleep, just crying from a night-mare. "Kagome, wake up, your dreaming." Sessho-Maru ran his fingers true her hair, then she woke up. "Wha… what happened?" she shot up shaking, she forgot about Sessho-Maru's presents. "You had a night mare… are u OK?" Sessho-Maru asked, kagome looked over to him just barley noticing him, then she through herself into his arms. "It was horrible, Inu-Yasha forgot all about me, and then went to Kikyo and left me behind." Kagome was crying hard into Sessho-Maru's arms. "It was only a dream." 'Though I was it wasn't, I want you to forget about him.' Sessho-Maru thought. "Even if it was a dream, when I was with him he would sneak out at night and go see her and he…" kagome cried even harder. "Shhh, shhh, its OK, you'll be fine." 'How dare he hurt her like that, I'll never let him come near her ever again. Wow, wow, wow, where did that come from? Why do I care what happens to her! _Don't try to deny it, you know your falling for her. _How can I try to deny something that is not true… well? _Liar, you lover her and you are trying to deny it._ Who are you that you think you know me? _I'm you and you're me that is that. _If you speak the truth tell me why you…' kagome seen the faces he was making and asked, "are you OK, Sessho-Maru-Sama?" Sessho-Maru head snapped down to look her in the eye; you could see the question in his face. "Yes, I'm fine, why did you call me that?" Sessho-Maru was surprised by her act of respect. "Called you what, my lord?" kagome was confused, but Sessho-Maru was surprised, then, for once, his eyes softened and he smiled a real smile. Kagomes heart sped up and she blushed. Sessho-Maru liked the color that filled her cheeks. "I meant, why are you being respectful, all of a sudden?" Sessho-Maru licked her in the crock of her neck; she squeaked then fell backwards, on to the bed. "What's wrong, Kagome, you seem scared, do you not want to face Inu-Yasha?" kagome then started to look confused. "You mean, were going? No… no, I refuse to go. I know your planing on putting me against him, I refuse!" Sessho-Maru face turned cold and emotionless again. "Don't worry, I wont make you go against him… do you wish to just stay here or would you prefer coming with me to face him?" Sessho-Maru asked, not making any attempt to try and force her, waited for her answer. "I would like to come but not fight, is that possible?" Kagome doubted it was. "Yes, I have no qualms about that." Kagome was surprised that he would allow such. "You mean, you don't care if I don't fight?" kagome asked in utter disbelief. "Yes, you don't have to fight, you can just stand by and watch. Is that better?" Sessho-Maru asked, "yes, thank you." Kagome then got off of the bed and walked towards the door. Sessho-Maru used his demon speed to get in front of her way. Kagome looked up into Sessho-Maru eyes, "what?" "Where do you think your going?" "To see Rin, is that a crime?" "No, I guess not, but you need to get ready, where leaving in 30minnuts, OK?" "Yes, my lord." "Why are you being respectful?" "Do you not want me to be respectful?" "I would prefer you being respectful, but if Inu-Yasha catches you acting his way he'll go berserk." "I know that, I'll just keep my mouth shut at the battle field." "Good plan, now go get ready." "What do you want me to do?" "… Fine I'll just have Jaken send someone in here to get you ready, when there done I'll be here to get you, OK?" "Yes, my lord." Sessho-Maru then left the room.

5 minutes later

-Knock, knock, knock- kagome herd someone at the door. "Come in!" a young girl with a strange demon aura came in, "My lady, My lord wishes for me to dress you in armor so as you will not get hurt or get cold when you are at battle. Are you ready for me to dress you, My lady?" "Please, just call me kagome, and yes I'm ready, thank you." The young girl bowed, and took out the armor. 

10 minutes later

"There you are, My lady, a perfect fit, My lord will be happy. Are you ready to go to the battle?" "Yes, thank you, but please, just kagome." "Do you wish to see thy lord, My lady?" –huff- 'why wont she listen, I don't like being called 'lady' its annoying' "yes, thank you" Kagome was getting mad. The young girl then left, to go get Sessho-Maru. –Knock, knock, knock- "come in." Sessho-Maru came in to see a beautiful site. His eyes opened wide and so did his mouth, showing his white demon fangs. Kagome was wearing a red kimono with jewels lining the neck and, went from there over to the side and down to the bottom, which sopped right passed her ankles. Jewels were also a-lined along the bottom of the kimono and along the ends of each sleeve. Atop her head rested a crown with one big jewel, the color of white, with little jewels around it. Her feet were bare except for the bracelet around each ankle. Her wrists each bore a bracelet. "You look like a queen in those cloths" 

Sessho-Maru said hesitantly. "I feel like a queen, just as much as I look like one. Why am I wearing this when we are going to go to battle, My lord?" kagome asked. "The jewels on those cloths will keep you safe, they will project a barrier around you when ever you are in danger, plus you can be holding the kit and protect him as well." "Oh, thank you, My lord." "… Are you ready to go?" "Yes, My lord." "Good, lets go… we'll have to hurry before we loss his trail, even though I know you'd be quite happy if we lost him I know you don't like the idea of us fighting and him getting killed. Do know if I don't…" "yes, My lord, I know that if you don't kill him, when he turns demon, with the power of the shikon no tama, he will kill you and the western lands will turn to ruins." She finished his sentence for him. "But there is a different solution to this problem, you could simply gather the jewel shards before he does." Sessho-Maru was surprised, to say at the least. "So… when did you start to help me, my love?" Kagome was shocked and starting to get mad. "I'M NOT YOUR LOVE, SO DON'T CALL ME IT!!!!" Kagome bellowed, Sessho-Maru chuckled at this. "Let's go, we need to hurry." Kagome followed him. When they reached the end of the hall Sessho-Maru opened the door and turned the corner of the hall that kagome never went down, "this is the way to the front of the castle, where we will find aun an une. Rin is waiting for us, let's go." "Rin is coming? But why? She is a child, there is no need to take her with us, she might get hurt, my lord, please!" kagome begged. "She will stay hidden, and she might come in handy, at this fight. She will go with us." Sessho-Maru stated. "… Yes, my lord." kagome followed, staying quiet for the rest of the way to the front yard.

5mins later

They finally reached the front door and seen Rin waiting, by aun an une. "Sessho-Maru-Sama, where were you it took you so long." "I was waiting for kagome." He steppes aside to let Rin see Kagomes' new kimono. "WOW, NICE KIMONO, KAGOME-CHAN!!!" Rin shouted. "Um… thanks Rin-Chan, I guess it's OK." Kagome looked to the two-headed dragon. "Is that what we're riding?" she then looked at Sessho-Maru. "Yes, why not?" he answered her question. "Because, it's a dragon, isn't it?" kagome asked. "Yes it is, what does that have to do with it?" he said. "Is it safe?" aun an une then looked at her and started to walk towards her. Kagome stood there in disbelief. Right before aun an une retched her, Sessho-Maru stepped in the way. "She is with us, you will do good not to hurt her." Aun an une then backed away and bowed. "Come." Sessho-Maru then got on aun an une, Rin was in front of him then he scooted back and held his hand out to kagome, who was still in shock. She looked to Sessho-Maru, then to his hand, she walked up to him, took his hand, and he puled her up. He put her between himself and Rin, then took off. 

2 minutes later

Kagome was stiff at first, then she relaxed and leaned against Sessho-Maru. Sessho-Maru kept one hand on the reigns, and put his other hand around her waist. "Daijobu desuka?" (Are you okay?) Sessho-Maru asked. "Daijobu desu."(I'm OK) Kagome replied. "Honto?"(Really?) Sessho-Maru asked again, more persistently. "Hai, Sessho-Maru-Sama, arigato."(Yes, lord Sessho-Maru, thank you) Kagome replied. Sessho-Maru tightened his hold on her, and put his head on her shoulder. "We're almost there, are you ready?" Sessho-Maru asked. "Yes, I'm ready, what do I do, when we're there?" she asked. "Just sit of to the side, there is nothing else you can do, unless you want to fight?" Sessho-Maru asked. "No thanks" Kagome quickly responded. "That's fine with me… there they are, lets go."

The Inu-Yasha group a few minutes before Sessho-Maru showed up.

Every one as walking quietly, deep in there own thoughts. 'Were is totosai? We need to hurry and find a way to get passed Sessho-Maru's traps so as we can get kagome back… I hope she is OK.' Inu-Yasha was stuck in a thought that repeated the same thing over and over again. 'I hope lady kagome is OK, I wonder what he wants with her, maybe…' Miroku started to think those thoughts and, as if on cue, Inu-Yasha hit Miroku in the head. 'I hope kagome is OK, if Sessho-Maru did anything to her I swear I'll kill him, first I'll…' Sango started to think of a plan of killing Sessho-Maru. ' Mew mew mew, mew mew mew, mew mew…' Kirara/Kilala was also thinking of a way to get back at him. 'If he hurts my mother, I'll help Inu-Yasha, even if it means my death… but I hope she is OK, not only because I don't want her to be dead, and I don't want to die.' Just then the sky darkened and aun an une appeared with three riders. Sessho-Maru stood and held out his hand for Kagome to take. She put her hand in his and he pulled her up, then wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped off of aun an une. "It's Sessho-Maru!" Inu-Yasha yelled. "It's not just Sessho-Maru, look who's in his arms, it's Kagome." Shippo stated the obvious. 'WHAT? Damn it, it is Kagome, but why? Why would Kagome act so comfortable in his arms?' "Brother, why do you look so shocked?" "Sessho-Maru-Sama, please, don't drag me into this fight, and please, don't use me to get him to a loosing state." Kagome pleaded. "… Fine, as soon as we reach the ground you will go behind me… if you go to him, I'll kill the kitsune. Understand?" "Yes… Sessho-Maru-Sama." Kagome bowed her head. Sessho-Maru touched the ground and let her go. At first she almost fell, but he caught her. "Are you OK?" Sessho-Maru asked. "Yes, arigato, Sessho-Maru-Sama." Kagome replied. "Why did kagome call him that, Inu-Yasha?" Shippo asked. "He did something to her, and he will pay for it. If I laid one finger on my kagome I'll kill him." Inu-Yasha stated. "Um, Inu-Yasha, he was holding her when he got here. I'm sure he did worst when we weren't around." Miroku said. Inu-Yasha whacked him in the head; **"HE WOULDN'T DARE DO THAT TO MY KAGOME!" I**nu-Yasha bellowed. "Why wouldn't I brother? She is a fascinating creature, I just might mate her when this fight is over." Sessho-Maru teased, but his voice had a hint of truth in it. "You wouldn't dare. If you even try to touch her I swear I'll…" Sessho-Maru cut him off. "You wont be able to stop me, little brother, I'll kill you right…" Kagome then called out. "Sessho-Maru, do you remember that little talk we had?" Sessho-Maru then appeared in front of her. "What does that have to do with anything?" Sessho-Maru questioned. "Because your doing everything your not suppose to do!" Kagome stated. "Fine, I won't talk you in to the matter." Sessho-Maru told her. "Thank you, now, please, don't kill him." Kagome pleaded. "Fine. I'll just injure him; I won't kill him. Stay here with Rin!" Sessho-Maru then left, leaving his demand to keep her in her place. 

{Well, here is a cliff. Sorry about me just cutting off. Please review, and please be nice, this is my first fan fiction, and hopefully my last one.}


	3. the battle and the betrayal

{Well I'm back. I'm sorry if the last 2 chapters wasn't good, please keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction. I don't own Sessho-Maru or Inu-Yasha or any of the other characters. Please review}

Chapter 3.The battle, and the betrayal

Inu-Yasha was the one to through the first punch, put he missed. "Shippo! Come here!" kagome called. "Kagome! We're coming" Sango yelled. "Yes, lady kagome, we're on are way!" Miroku yelled. Sessho-Maru then jumped in their way. "I believe she called for the kit, not you measly humans." Sessho-Maru said in a digested voice. "Sessho-Maru… just leave them alone." Kagome asked. "What for?" Sessho-Maru questioned. "Just leave them alone, you bastard" Inu-Yasha broke in. He was right next to Kagome now. "Get away from her, you half breed!" Sessho-Maru used his yokia speed to get to Inu-yasha, but that is when Sango throw her boomerang he easily dodged it but that only gave Inu-yasha time to get Kagome. That is when totosai showed up, "another fight with Sessho-Maru, Inu-yasha?" he asked a stupid question. "Well, duh, what do you think it is, old geezer?" Inu-yasha stated. "Inu-yasha, watch what your doing!!" Kagome yelled. "What? What do you mean?" he ran right into Sangos boomerang. "Shit!!! Are you OK, Kagome?" "Yes, I'm fine, did you get hurt?" Kagome asked. "No." Inu-yasha was growling at Sessho-Maru. "Kagome, get over here now. Or I will result too my plan." Sessho-Maru commanded. Kagome got off of Inu-yashas back and ran over to Sessho-Maru, but Inu-yasha jumped in her way. He grabbed her arm and smashed his lips against her mouth. Sessho-Maru seen this and in a moment he had Inu-yasha pinned to the ground, "never, ever, touch her like that or I'll behead you _little brother_, understand me?!!" Sessho-Maru yelled. "Sessho-Maru, don't hurt him, please!!" Kagome pleaded. Sessho-Maru turned around and looked her in the eye, his eyes glowing red, "he deserves to die." Sessho-Maru tried to tell her. "Why? Sessho-Maru, why does he need to die?" kagome asked. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo appeared behind her. "Get… ka-go-me out… of…here" Inuyasha spat out. "You dare touch her, and the half-breed dies." Sessho-Maru threatened. "Ig…nor… Sessh-o-maru… just… run!!" Inu-yasha pleaded with all the air he could gather. At that moment Inuyasha kicked Sessho-Maru and got free. Totosai used this action to his advantage and blew fire between Inuyasha and the gang and Sessho-Maru. Inuyasha used the time to gather up Kagome and run. Sango Miroku and Shippo followed on Kirara, and totosai followed on his moomoo. 

^ 20 minuets later ^

Inuyasha was 5 minuets away from Keades hut when Sango and Miroku showed up right by him, "Inuyasha, do you think it was the right move to leave Sessho-Maru there?" Sango asked. "We did it before, besides I had to get Kagome away from him." When Kagome herd him say that she joined the conversation, "Inuyasha, Sessho-Maru didn't hurt me, he was actually nice. He spared my life." Kagome told him. When Inuyasha herd her say this, he stopped suddenly # the others flu passed them by the sudden stop # looked her straight in the eye. "Yes, he might have spared your life, but he was only using you so he could get to me, that's is more then likely why he brought you to the battle, so he could trade you for the tetsusaiga." Inuyasha said. "If that was the case, Inuyasha, would you have traded the tetsusaiga in-order to get me back?" Kagome asked hopefully. Inuyasha didn't know how to react to her question; "… um…" Inuyasha was relieved when Sango and Miroku arrived. "Inuyasha why did you stop so suddenly?" Shippo asked and jumped on his shoulder. "It's none of your concern, Shippo. "Inuyasha, might we go on to Keades hut, where we can reassure Kagomes family that she is safe, and well." Miroku said. "Yes, her mother was freaked out when I told her Kagome was missing." Inuyasha replied. "WHAT? WHY DID YOU TELL MY MOTHER?" Kagome yelled the question. "Well, first I went their to ask if you were there because I thought you might have gotten away from Sessho-Maru, then when I asked if you were there she asked why you wasn't with me, so I had to tell her, then she freaked out." Inuyasha told her. "Oh" was all she could say. "Lets go, Miroku is right, it would be better if we told your family you are safe, and besides I cant stand the fact that you smell like my brother. So when we get there you will need to bathe and get new clothes." Inuyasha said, but then he realized what he did. "Argh, what does it matter to you!!" she more demanded the asked. "It matters to me because I don't like his scent, duh, you idiot." Kagome was mad again. "SIT!!! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!" "'I'ch, w'at 'as 'at 'or?!" Inuyasha mumble inaudible. "What was that, dog-boy? I couldn't hear you." Kagome taunted. Inuyasha stood up, "I said, 'bitch, what was that for?'." Inuyasha repeated himself more clearly. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said sweetly, but her eyes gave her away. "y-yes?" Inuyasha asked nervously. "SIT" Kagome yelled. Kagome walked off towards the well. Inuyasha got up growling, and followed her. Kagome didn't notice that Inuyasha was following her and jumped into the well. Inuyasha watched her jump and walked off to Keades hut while cursing a colorful line of words. Miroku stood there and shuck his head in pity, Sango did the same. Silence spread across the clearing, but was broken by Shippo. "why did Inuyasha have to start a fight? He was so worried about her but when he finally gets her back, he starts a fight." "He doesn't want her to think that he was weak, and I especially think that he doesn't want her to think that he has felling for her because he might think she doesn't feel the same way." Miroku answered matter a factually. "How do you know?" Shippo asked shortly. "I don't, but I can all ways guess." Miroku answered. Sango walked over to the well, "Do you think he will go to get her?" "He might, it most likely depends on if we see him or not." Miroku answered. Kirara hopped on to Sangos shoulder, "meow." Sango picked up Kirara, sat down, set her on her lap, and started petting her. "Sango, we should be heading back so in case Inuyasha comes he can go and get Kagome without us bothering him." Sango nodded her head and followed the monk towards the village, when she felt something missing. When she turned around, she saw the kitsune sitting on the lip of the well. "Shippo, come on. If we go to the village we will have a better chance at Inuyasha going to get Kagome." Shippo nodded his head and jumped on to Miroku's shoulder, while scaring the mind out of him. Meanwhile Inuyasha was hidden in the shadows, he had heard their whole conversation. When they finally left he headed towards the well, 'I'll give her a little while to get washed up, rest, and to explain to her mother.' Inuyasha headed off towards the sacred god tree to think about it some more.

^ In Kagomes time ^

Kagome was just walking into her house when she was attacked by her mothers' embrace. "WHERE WERE YOU? INUYASHA CAME HERE AND ASKED IF YOU WERE HERE… WE WERE SO AFRAID YOU WERE HURT OR KILLED!" Her mother all but shouted while she cried over what could have happened to her daughter. "MOM, I'm fine… nothing happened. Sessho-Maru, Inuyasha's brother, kidnapped me but he was nice and took care of me." Kagome explained. "He did?" Her mother asked surprised. "Yes, he did, why were you so worried?" Kagome asked. "because Inuyasha came here asking if you were here… he said something about his brother kidnapping you and hoping that you were ok… I was just so worried and had every right to be." Her mother replied. "Hmm, ill need to have a talk with him about worrying you. Well enough on that, time to take a bath." Kagome then headed up stares to take a well-deserved bath.

^ 15 minuets later ^

Kagome was just getting out of the shower. She walked to her room to see Buyo on her bed. "Hello, Buyo, how are you?" She asked sweetly. "Meow" was all Buyo said. Kagome got dressed in her nightclothes and laid down in bed. 'I wonder if Inuyasha will come and get me… ill just deal with him tomorrow.'

^ Inuyasha POV. ^

I wonder if she is ready to put up with me yet… I better go check on her and make sure that she isn't planing on going to that school of hers I don't want her to. ~ runs to the well… jumps in… jumps out… runs to her window ~ OK, I smell her, she is close, she must be in her room, ok, easy. ~ jumps to the window latch, opens the window, jumps in to the room ~ damn, she's asleep. I cant wait, do I wake her or do I let her sleep and talk to her in the morning.' 

^ regularly POV.^

Inuyasha sat in the corner of Kagomes room and fell into a light sleep.

^ morning ^

Kagome woke up to see Buyo sleeping on Inuyashas' lap. She smiled and then her eyes landed on his ears, 'he is asleep so it couldn't hurt anything.' She then got out of bed and walked over to Inuyasha, she started to rub his ears. When Inuyasha started to purr she let her other hand rub his other ear. She was reworded with him opening his eyes, grabbing her around the waist, and putting her in his lap quicker then she could speak. {Buyo had jumped out when she came over} Inuyasha looked her right in the eye his face only half an inch away from hers. Kagome had her eyes shut from shock but when she felt worm breath on her nose. She opened her eyes to see to very angry and confused gold eyes looking back at her. "What were you doing?" Inuyasha nearly growled. "I… I was… um… I'm sorry Inuyasha… I couldn't help it… sorry." Inuyasha looked at her blankly but all the while trying to understand what she had just told him. "its ok, Kagome… why are you up so early?" He asked. "well… um… you see… I… um… well I… I was planing on… um… _going to school_…" Kagome trailed off there and looked away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha wasn't just about to let he go without a fight, "no." "What?" Kagome said turning her head to look into his eyes again. "I said 'no.'" Kagome matched his glare, "and why not?" she asked in a calm tone you could have sworn was identical to Sessho-Maru's but in a girls voice. "Because I don't want you to go any were when I have just got you back. Kagome, don't leave me again. During the battle when I kissed you, I thought Sessho-Maru was going to take you back, I was scared. Please, don't go, please Kagome." Inuyasha hugged Kagome to his chest and kissed her forehead. Kagome was shocked to say at the least, here was a guy she had feelings for, for a long time practically telling her that he loved her when she had always thought that he loved Kikyo. "Inuyasha… I… I…" ~ knock, knock, knock ~ "Kagome, are you going to go to school today?" Kagomes little brother Sota asked. "Um… I…" Inuyasha knew she couldn't answer the question the way he wanted her to so… "No, she isn't going to go kid." "Inuyasha? Is that you? Cool!" Sota opened the door to go see his favorite hero, only to see his sister on Inuyasha's lap. Sota stared at them for a moment, "What are you two doing?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed because of the position they were in. "um… nothing kid, now go tell your mom that she is going back to my time as soon as she takes a bath and backs her bag, ok kid?" Inuyasha said. "Yup, ok, Inuyasha, take care of my sis for me!" "No problem kid." "Bye, Inuyasha! Bye, Kagome!" "Bye, kid" "Bye, Sota." Sota then left the room, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone. "Well, I guess you should get ready, we don't want to suspend the hunt for shikon shards much longer now do we?" Inuyasha said. "IS THAT THE ONLY THING YOU CARE ABOUT, THOSE STUPID SHARDS!!" Kagome yelled. "I'M GOING TO GO TO SCHOOL, AND DON'T COME AFTER ME! I WANT TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" "Kagome… I was just kidding… I'm sorry… the jewel isn't the only thing that matters… you matter a lot more then it does… but we have to kill Naraku, and the only way to do that is to search for the shards." Inuyasha explained. Kagome stared at him in disbelief. "I'm going to go pack and take a bath, I'll be back later, bye-bye, Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled. "Um, sure, ok, Kagome." Inuyasha replied. Kagome got off of Inuyashas lap and went to go get a towel, forgetting to bring her clothes as well. She walked into the bathroom and turns the left knob then the right until it was the perfect temperature, then got in. Mean while or favorite half demon was crawling into her bed for some sleep when all of a sudden Kagomes mother walked into the room, "where is Kagome, Inuyasha? Why isn't she going to school today?" Inuyasha looked at her worried face then said, "we have important business to take care of in my world, and every one is worried about her just as you were, so she is going to see them. The sooner we go the more time we will have to defeat Naraku, and then I can get her back here and she wont ever be taken away again. Plus she will be able to live a normal life when she is back." Inuyasha explained. Mrs. Higerashi bowed her head in approval. "I'm proud that Kagome has such a protector as you." With that she left the room. Inuyasha was surprised to say at the least. He then laid down and fell asleep.

~ 5 minutes later ~

Kagome was just wrapping the towel around herself when she noticed she didn't get her clothes and would have to go to her room were Inuyasha was in-order to get dressed. 'Well, he'll just have to leave while I get dressed, after all, it is my room.' With that she left the bathroom to her room. When she got there she opened the door to see Inuyasha asleep on her bed. 'Well, he's asleep so it's not like he will see anything.' She walked in and shut the door behind her, then walked over to her dresser. She pulled open the top drawer and pulled out her under clothes, then walked over to her closet a pulled out one of her clean uniforms. When she turned around she stubbed her toe on the bottom of the bed making her fall down holding her toe. Also waking Inuyasha but he wasn't stupid enough to open his eyes when he knew that she was only in a towel and would 'sit' him if he seen. Kagome recovered from her 'hurt toe' and started to get dressed. When Inuyasha seen the towel fall his eyes flue open like saucers. Kagome put on her under clothes, much to Inuyashas despair. She then slipped into her uniform skirt, but before she could slip into her shirt Inuyasha fell off the bed. Kagome turned around suddenly only to se Inuyashas eyes starring at her, then came a line off "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT" Kagome was mad as any one could tell. Inuyasha stood up and started yelling at her (should I tell what he said? Or just have her cry and him comfort her?) "YOU STUPID BITCH, WHY DID YOU SIT ME, IF YOU THINK I WAS LOOKING AT YOU BODY YOUR WRONG, I WAS JUST THINKING HOW UGLY YOU ARE COMPARED TO KIKYO!" when Kagome heard this she started to cry. Inuyasha seen her crying and stood up to try and comfort her, but she slapped him and ran back into the bathroom. Inuyasha soon got over the shock and ran to the bathroom door. "Kagome, open the door or I'll break it down… NOW!!" "NO, JUST GO AWAY, INUYASHA!!" He could hear Kagome crying, and he couldn't stand it. "Kagome… please open the door… what I said about Kikyo being prettier… I was lying, I said it so I would have a reason for looking at you." Kagome opened the door much to Inuyashas confusion. "I'm going to go to school today." Was all she said. "NO, YOUR NOT GOING TO SCHOOL, WE ARE BOTH GOING BACK TO THE FUDAL ERA… YOU GOT THAT!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was mad again, but before she could speak Inuyasha put his hand over her mouth. "Don't you want to see Shippo and Sango? They missed you while you were gone with Sessho-Maru. Didn't you miss them?" "Of course I did and you know that…" Inuyasha, again, cuts her off. "Then why don't you want to come back and see them?" "I DO WANT TO SEE THEM, ITS YOU I DON'T WANT TO SEE." "Then don't see me, just ignore me… you have to come back." "… Fine, let's go pack my stuff." Kagome led the way to her room while Inuyasha was thanking all the gods and goddesses he knew. 

~ 15 minutes later ~

They had finally packed everything that was needed plus a lot of ramen, then they were off to the bone eaters well. Kagome climbed onto Inuyashas back in silence, and he jumped into the well. A blue light surrounded them and then they were in Inuyashas world. Inuyasha jumped out of the well and landed only to find a very eager Shippo. "Kagome, why did you take so long? Was Inuyasha being mean again?" Inuyashas ears perked up at this "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Inuyasha then started to chase Shippo around the group. Kagome was fumming, then, all of a sudden, "SIT!" Inuyasha came slamming into the ground. Sango and Miroku were trying to hold in there laughter and were doing a good job at it… that is till Inuyasha sat up and they say all the grass on his face, then they laughed till they couldn't breath. Inuyasha was growling, when Keade showed up. Her face was one of confusion as to why they where laughing at such a time as that. "Ye must know that I have heard of a sacred jewel fragment at a close village just west of here, ye all must hurry and go retrieve it." Inuyasha stood up and grabbed Kagomes backpack. "Let's go, the jewel is waiting." He said. Kagome and the others followed him as they headed west. Kagome and Sango talked about their life and family, in Kagomes case, while Shippo slipped on a transformed Kirara's back. Inuyasha was in the front of the group and Miroku was right behind him to the right side. They walked like that till night then set up camp. "Why do we have to stop? If we keep going we would be able to take down that demon tonight! Humans are weak." Inuyasha said as they made camp, when no one answered him he just jumped up into a tree above were Kagome would sleep. "Sango and I are going to the hot spring, neither of you boys are to follow us… if you do Sango and I will beat you to a pulp" with that said Kagome and Sango headed towards the hot spring. 

~ 20 minutes later ~

Kagome and Sango were just getting out of the spring when they heard something, Sango turned around and threw her fist into the buss hitting a think scull. "it was worth the pain." A voice said, before a unconscious Miroku dropped out of the busses. Kagome and Sango laughed at the sight of the fallen monk. When they were dress Sango grabbed the monks lag and drug him back to the camp. "Were is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Shippo. "No idea." He replied. "Hm, I guess ill go look for him." She then left to look for the groups lost dog-demon. Kagome felt a strange thing hit her arm and looked down to see a soul collector, Kagome then realized that Kikyo was some were in that forest and followed the soul collector. When the soul collector disappeared Kagome seen a large clearing in front of her, and in the middle of the clearing was none other then Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome didn't know she was crying till Inuyasha mumbled, "What smells like salt water?" When he looked her direction ad seen her she turned and ran, only to have him stop her dead in her tracks by jumping in front of her.

{{Well here is a cliff, I know this one and the first chapter are shorter then the second chapter but that's b/c I'm trying to up-date soon. Oh and about Inu falling off the bed while Kagome was dressing, well I wanted him to be sat so yea, and that helps the betrayal part of this story. I have no clue as how to start the next chapter if I have any suggestions it will be well thanked and appreciated. Please R&R.}}


	4. back in sesshomarus arms

~ Did you like the last chapter? I hope you did, b/c I put a lot of effort into it. Well here is the next chapter, please R&R, thank you! ~

Back into Sessho-Marus arms.

Kagome fell down at the figure that now stood in front of her. She looked down not wanting to see what was in his eyes. "Kagome… I… I'm sorry…" Was all he could say. Kagome looked up into his eyes but didn't answer him, "Inuyasha, I…" she couldn't finished but instead ran off into the woods making sure to jump around a lot so Inuyasha couldn't run after her, for if he would then he would run into a tree. She ran for awhile till her legs gave out under her. She was about to hit the ground so she covered her face with her hands, but instead of hitting a hard ground she hit something soft. When she tried to open her eyes her vision was blurred by white fur. "Se… Sessho… Maru?" "Yes, it's me Kagome, it's me." Sessho-Maru started to run his hand through her hair, "I smell my brother coming, if you wish I will take you back with me. You won't have to put up with my brother seeing that clay doll, if you do." Kagome couldn't believe her ears. "… I don't know Sessho-Maru… I don't know what to do any more." "It's ok, if you ever need me, I'll always be around. If you want to go with me or just talk, I'll be around." Kagome had just one question. "How will I be able to find you?" "The next stop you guys go to, tomorrow night, should be at a village, this village is in my lands. I will alert them that you are expected and that you all are to have separate rooms, this way when you go to your room ill be able to go to you." Sessho-Maru had a look of satisfaction on his face… that is until Inuyasha jumped out of the busses in front of Kagome. "SESSHO-MARU! STAY AWAY FROM KAGOME!" "No, half breed." That is when Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara came to the site. Sessho-Maru didn't want her to get hurt so he said, "Remember what I said, Kagome, I'll see you then." With that he flue into the air, he turned around and stared at her until she was out of site. Kagome then turned around to see Inuyasha growling at her, "WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING?! WHY WERE YOU HERE WITH SESSHO-MARU?!!" he bellowed at her in a furious voice. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK INUYASHA, I SEEN YOU WITH KIKYO, AND I ALSO SEEN YOU HOLDING HER. YOUR YELLING AT ME FOR NOTHING,ALL I DID WAS CRY IN SESSHO-MARUS ARMS AND THE ONLY RESON I WAS CRYING IN HIS ARMS WAS BECAUSE YOU WERE WITH KIKYO" Kagome yelled, then she ran back towards the camp site. Sango ran after Kagome hoping that she could calm her down. Inuyasha was stuck in his tracks, she was right, he did make her cry, and he was the reason that she went into his brothers' care. He just hoped that she wouldn't go back to the assassin and would come back to him. With that thought he after her. 'Kagome… I need to tell her I'm sorry.' As soon as he got to the camp site he seen Kagome and Sango talking, figuring he should ease drop. 

~ Kagome and Sangos talk ~

kagome-"I always see him with Kikyo, but he had no reason to yell at me when I was with Sessho-Maru, the only thing that happened was Sessho-Maru let me cry then we had a talk.

Sango-"What did he say? He said to remember it" 

Kagome-"I don't know if I should tell, people might be able to hear us"

Sango-"People as in Inuyasha?"

Kagome-"Yes"

Sango- "Oh, will you tell me later?"

Kagome-"Sessho-Maru might allow me to show you when it happens, I'll tell him that your trust worthy… and besides, its not like it will kill any one… he is just giving me time to think and time to say yes or no."

Sango-"To what, Kagome?"

Kagome-"Never mind that, you'll find out soon enough."

Sango-"Oh, ok. Do you think Miroku will us the same excuse that he uses when we go to the village?"

`Kagome smiled`

Kagome-"No."

Sango-"I take it Sessho-Maru has something to do with this."

Kagome-"Maybe."

Sango-"do you think he is trust worthy?"

Kagome-"when he isn't around Inuyasha, yea he's pritty trust worthy. He takes care of a young human girl named Rin, and he took care of me when I was with him."

Sango-"Oh."

Kagome-"I'm going to go to sleep, night, Sango."

Sango-"Good night, Kagome."

~ With me ~

With that they both went to bed and left Inuyasha wondering what happened between Sessho-Maru and Kagome, and what does it have to do with the village they're going to? That is when Miroku showed up behind him. "I see you were ease-dropping to!" Inuyasha was startled and turned around quickly to hit the monk but before he hit him the monk said, "I think I know what Kagome was talking about saying I wont use the same excuse as all ways, and yes it does have to do with Sessho-Maru." That said Inuyasha sat contentedly waiting to hear what the monk had to say. "as I was saying, I might not have to use the same excuse because these are Sessho-Marus' lands. He could tell them something so that as soon as they see us they will allow us to pass with no explanation. And beings that Kagome and Sessho-Maru are getting along so well, I think that he might be there to find out if she says yes or no to what ever the question he asked her was." Inuyasha was trying to figure it out in his head when he came across the fact of… "WHAT IF HE ASKED HER TO MATE WITH HIM?" Miroku was startled, "I don't think that would happen so soon. And if so Kagome would need a lot more time to think about it." Inuyasha wasn't taking that answer so well. "You mean there is a chance that he asked her? Or at least a chance that he WILL ask her?" Inuyasha was seriously thinking about that while ignoring everything Miroku tried to say that is until Shippo said that Kagome was missing. "WHAT?!!" he nearly made the monk mute. "… Shippo said, Kagome isn't in the sleeping bag that she has. he just yelled that out, you didn't hear him?" Inuyasha was grumbling about something when he said calmly, "You, Sango, and Shippo pack everything up, then get on Kirara and have her sniff me out. I'm going on ahead to try and fins Kagome." Inuyasha went over to Kagomes bag and found which way her sent led, then went after her. first he turned left, then made a swift turn right. He ran forward for a little while before he came across a clearing, where he seen Kagome sitting on the trunk of a tree looking at the moon. While he was sitting there watching her, Sessho-Maru walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Inuyasha was about to run at them, but decided to hold his ground.

~ Sessho-Maru/Kagomes conversation ~

Sessho-Maru- "I'm glad you left your group."

Kagome- "I didn't leave my group. I just came out here to think about your offer." 

Sessho-Maru- ^ smiles ^ "I'm glad your thinking about it… if you decide yes, then I have another question."

Kagome- ^ sigh ^ "Sessho-Maru… it isn't that simple. You see, Shippo is like my child, and Sango is like my sister. Miroku might be a pervert but he is like my brother, and Inuyasha… Well, um…"

Sessho-Maru- ^ narrows eyes ^ "He means a lot to you."

Kagome- "Yes, he does mean a lot, no madder how much he might call me names or be with Kikyo. I'll admit it hurts when he calls me names, and it hurts to know that I'll never mean as much to him as Kikyo, but…"

Sessho-Maru- "but?"

Kagome- "But… never mind. I know it could never happen. Inuyasha hates me, Anyone can tell by the way he acts around me."

Sessho-Maru- "You can leave all of this, he won't be able to hurt you like this again."

Kagome- "that's the thing, Sessho-Maru, I can leave this but if I leave it I'll never be able to see my family again, or Sango, Miroku, or Shippo. And no matter how much Inuyasha hurts me, I will miss him if I take your offer. I'm going to need quite-abet of time to think about it, I'm sorry Sessho-Maru."

Sessho-Maru- "it's fine. Take all the time you need… I believe we have an eavesdrop here." ^ uses his youkai speed to slice at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha dodged him easily. ^

~ with me ~

When Sessho-Maru and Kagome looked at Inuyasha, they saw that he had red eyes. "He turned into his demon form, strange, he must have herd the whole conversation or else he would have been confused." Kagome looked up at Sessho-Maru. "I think I can turn him back into a hanyou." Sessho-Maru wasn't expecting to hear that from her, "Go right ahead and try." Kagome took in some air then… "SIT!" Inuyasha went flying to the ground. "I think you should leave before a fight begins, I'll see you at the village, good bye Sessho-Maru." Kagome said. "Fair well, Kagome, don't let my stupid brother boss you around." Sessho-Maru then left. Inuyasha sat up then held his head. "Damn, my head hurts." "I should you eavesdropper!" "Eavesdropper?" "Err, never mind." Kagome want walking back to the campsite when Shippo stopped her by being flung into her arms. "Kagome!! Why did you leave?! We were worried about you." "It's ok Shippo, beings that we're al packed up do you guys just want go to the nearest village to sleep?" Kagome asked quietly. Inuyasha was the only one that heard and was about to yell at her and say no but he thought about that, if he is nice to her she might stop going to Sessho-Maru. "Fine, Sango, Miroku, Shippo you three ride Kirara. Kagome get on my back." "But what about my stuff?" Kagome asked. "Sango, can you three take it?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes, Inuyasha." Sango replied. Kagome got on Inuyashas' back, and he took off towards the village. When he nodded his head at Miroku, Miroku told Sango of a plan, and Inuyasha changed direction. Kagome was confused Kagome- "Inuyasha… Why did we change direction?" 

Inuyasha- "Because I'm having the others make sure that there is nothing fishy happening there. Basically with Sessho-Maru." 

Kagome- "What do you mean basically with Sessho-Maru!?" 

Inuyasha- "I mean if it is different there then the other villages we went to then were just going to camp in the forest, I don't want Sessho-Maru getting a hold of you!" Inuyasha yelled the last part. 

Kagome- ^ blush ^ "What do you mean getting a hold of me?" 

Inuyasha- "I mean I don't want him to be there and take you back or try to hurt you." 

Kagome- "He won't hurt me… and he'll only take me back if I tell him yes."

Inuyasha- "And do you remember what he said?"

Kagome- "what do you mean what he said?"

Inuyasha- "I mean that if you say yes he has another question…"

Kagome- "I know."

Inuyasha- "… and that question is if you will be his mate… and do know I WONT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN!!"

Kagome- ^ blushes furiously after that comment ^ "Inuyasha, why do you care? I thought you loved Kikyo, you never showed me any affection."

Inuyasha- "I never knew if you felt the same way… I'm sorry Kagome… please don't go with him again, please don't."

Kagome- ^ looks at Inuyasha with sympathetic eyes ^ "Inuyasha… I… I don't know what to say."

Inuyasha- "Say you won't go with Sessho-Maru."

Kagome- "It's not that simple."

Inuyasha- "Why not? Just tell him no."

Kagome- "Inuyasha… you and I know that you have feelings for Kikyo still… I don't want to get hurt no more… and Sessho-Maru has promised that with him I will not fell the pain I do with you."

Inuyasha- "Kagome…"

Inuyasha fell silent then went back towards the village, going slowly. On his way there he smelt Miroku, he stopped just before he ran Miroku over.

Inuyasha- "Miroku, is there something strange about the village?"

Miroku- "Yes, it seems that they had been expecting us, and that we all have our own rooms."

Inuyasha- "Hm, how did they know that we were coming?"

Miroku- "They said that they were at no liberty to tell."

Kagome- "Oh well, lets go to bed, it must be 1 in the morning by now, lets go."

Miroku- "Lady Kagome… Does this have something to do with Sessho-Maru?

Kagome- "How would I know? He didn't tell me anything about it."

Inuyasha- "Yea right, what was that little thing you were going to tell Sango?"

Miroku- "Oh yes, that little thing that she cut off at when me and you eavesdropped on her and Sango, is that what you are talking about, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha- "SHUT UP, MIROKU!"

Miroku- "Oh… She doesn't know that we heard her yet? Sango does."

Kagome- "I KNEW SOMEONE WAS LISTIONING TO OUR CONVERSATION! AND I KNEW SANGO HEARD SOMETHING, SHE WAS WORKING WITH YOU TWO!"

Miroku- "No, Lady Kagome, that is not true… Lady Sango didn't know we were listening to you two until Shippo told her earlier. And she wasn't working with us to find out what happened. Inuyasha was working alone as was I, but lady Sango was only worried and Shippo is to young to understand."

Kagome- "You two still need a beating. SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!"

Miroku- ^ Sees her turn towards him ^ "Please, lady Kagome, have mercy… Lady Sangos beating still hurts even now."

Kagome- "You deserved it… as did you, Inuyasha… I'm going to the village I'll see you two there."

Miroku- "Lady Kagome, do you know where the village is?"

Kagome- "Yes."

Kagome then headed toward the village. When she was half way there she felt someone watching her, "Who's there?!"

"I'm not going to hurt you m' lady, I came on account of lord Sessho-Maru, thy lord is worried for two of your companions have arrived but you and m' lords half brother have not. M' lord sent me to make sure the half-breed hasn't harmed you in any way."

"I'm fine, tell Sessho-Maru that I'll be there any time now." 

"I'm afraid I was also told that when I find you I'm not to leave you for if you get hurt, it'll be my head." 

"Oh… Sessho-Maru told you that?"

"Yes, m' lady he did."

"Then lets head back so that Sessho-Maru doesn't think that you were caught."

"I'm afraid it's a bit late for that… the demon slayer has already sensed me and is headed towards us at a quick pace."

"Then I guess it's time to run."

Sessho-Maru- "There is no need for that."

Kagome- "AHHHHHHHH… Oh it's you, sorry about that, I thought it might be some demon that might want to kill us. Ha."

Sessho-Maru- "Don't get calm yet… I smell the exterminator."

Sessho-Maru walked up to Kagome and put his arm around her waist, "what about that servant of yours?" "She can get herself out of this easily." With that said a cloud appeared under Sessho-Maru and he and Kagome flouted into the air then headed towards the village. But unknown to them Sango came upon the scene and watched them head towards the village. 'I have to tell Inuyasha, I don't want Kagome to get hurt.' She thought. Sango went running towards the village hoping that Inuyasha and Miroku would be there so that they could save Kagome from Sessho-Marus grasp. When she got there she ran into none other then Inuyasha. "INUYASHA, DID YOU SEE KAGOME?! SESSHO-MARU AND HER ARE HERE SOMEWERE! DID YOU SEE THEM?!" "Calm down, Sango, Kagome isn't here or I'd be able to smell her." Sango was speech less, "But I seen her and Sessho-Maru take off towards here, I SEEN them." "SHE WAS WITH SESSHO-MARU, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!!" Inuyasha was headed towards Kagomes room faster then lightning. When he got there, he didn't see anyone, but he did smell Kagome AND Sessho-Maru, which surprised him because Kagome shouldn't have been there yet, but at the same time he was mad because he smelt Sessho-Maru. Inuyasha followed Sessho-Marus' sent and found out that it led to the corner of the room and stopped… As well did Kagomes. Inuyasha ignored it and went to find the monk. "He is gone, the spell worked, Kagome, but he smelled us and is on his way to get the monk, unless your power can make things go through us, we're going to be in a battle… or I could just get us out of here." Kagome let her hands fall. "No, could you please just leave until they are asleep… you said that at your castle you have a spell that mikos can use to make there own and others scents disappear. If you go and get it, by the time you get back they should be asleep and I'll be able to cover your scent." "You mean that you wish to deal with the hanyou?" "I can handle him, if any thing happens ill be sure to tell you… so just don't worry." Sessho-Maru gave her a quick hug then left.

~ 5 minutes later ~

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango bussed open the door to see Kagome sitting on the floor looking at them as if they were crazy. "Inuyasha… do you realize that you nearly destroyed the door?" "_YES, KAGOME, I UNDERSTAND THAT… DO YOU REALIZE THAT SESSHO-MARU WAS IN HERE!!" "Yes, Inuyasha, I understand that as well as you understand that you nearly destroyed the door." Kagome said using Sessho-Marus calm individual tone. "YOU ALSO REALIZE THAT YOU ARE TALKING IN HIS TONE!! AND WHY THE HELL WAS HE HERE!!" "Yes, I know that I'm using his tone, as for the question you asked he was here because… it's none of your business why he was here." You could tell Kagome was mad now. "IF YOU WANT TO BE WITH HIM SO MUCH, THEN GO WITH HIM! ALL YOU EVER WERE TO ME WAS A JEWEL SHARD DETECTER! EVERY THING I SAID AT YOUR HOUSE I DIDN'T MEAN! I JUST FORGOT THAT YOU WEREN'T KIKYO! HOW? I DON'T KNOW! BECAUSE KIKYO IS MUCH MORE PRITTIER THEN YOU AND IS SMARTER, AND IS A BETTER FIGHTER! KIKYO WOULD NEVER HAVE TO HAVE ME SAVE HER IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE LIKE YOU DO!" _Inuyasha immediate regretted what he said, but before he was able to apologize Miroku, Sango, and Shippo pummeled him to the ground telling him to take it back, which he was about to do but when they all looked up they seen that Kagome was no longer there. Inuyasha became worried, that was until he smelled Sessho-Maru scent in a death rage, that just made him go insane to the point of which he started to scream Kagomes name.

~ with Sessho-Maru and Kagome, in the forest. ~

Kagome was crying while Sessho-Maru comforted her. "I'm sorry, Kagome, I knew I shouldn't have let you stay there with that half-breed." He growled. "It's ok, Sessho-Maru, I told you to leave me there so that I could handle him. Can we please just go somewhere else for the night so that Inuyasha cant find us and I could get some rest?" Kagome pleaded with tired eyes. "Of course, Kagome, anything else you want for the time being?" He asked with his 'individual' mask in place. "No thank you, Sessho-Maru." She replied using the exact same mask.

~ Well, im ending it off here, please R&R, ill try to post as soon as I can. ~


	5. Narakus' scent on kouga!

Well… I'm back once again. I finally got some reviews!!! But I don't have any votes on which the matches should be, ill take any matches for Kagome but Kikyo is going to die. The matches are going to be S/M K/? (The boys don't have any b/c the voting is who kagome should be with). Well like I said this is my first fanfic. I don't own Inuyasha or Sessho-Maru or any of the characters, too bad !

Narakus' scent on Kouga!

Sessho-Maru had Kagome on his lap, (much like in the first chapter) while the cloud they were on, headed towards the castle. Sessho-Maru looked up at the scent of Rin and seen her on the castle grounds. He ran one of his claws through Kagomes' hair and was rewarded with her opening her eyes. "Good morning, Kagome. Did you have a good sleep?" Kagome stared at him with confused eyes, which slowly started to have knowledge in them. "… I'm… Uhh… fine. What happened lest night?" Sessho-Maru stared at her. "You don't remember?" "Well, I remember what happened with Inuyasha and about running into you and you telling me about not leaving me alone with him again but that is all." "That's because that is all that happened, you fell asleep after that." Kagome had a look of realization. "Oh." The cloud was about 20 feet off the ground so Sessho-Maru jumped off the cloud with Kagome bridle style in his arms, and landed right in front of Rin. "Lord Sessho-Maru! Lady Kagome! You're back! Where have you been?" She rambled on excitedly. Kagome smiled at her, "Rin, do you want to go see the gardens?" "YES!! COME ON SESSHO-MARU-SAMA!!" "I'm afraid Sessho-Maru might not be able to come with us, Rin" Kagome told her, but Sessho-Maru came up behind her and put one of his hands on her shoulder and the other around the waist. "Actually, I'll be coming with you two today, no work." Kagome stared at him awe struck. "Honto?" "Yes." Rin ran over to Sessho-Maru and hugged him, while Kagome smiled sweetly at him. They then started of towards the garden when Jaken came out of no where and started to babble about something. "Jaken… shut up…" Jaken immediately became silent. "… now calmly tell me what you were saying." "INUYASHA IS ON HIS WAY TO THE CASTLE, LORD SESSHO-MARU!!!!" Kagome looked like she was about to fall over, Rin looked scared to death, she was so white, and Sessho-Maru looked confident. "I'll take care of him. Jaken…" "Yes, My lord?" "… Take Rin and Kagome to my chambers. Take aun an une there also so as they can help you protect the girls." Sessho-Maru then left toward where Inuyasha should be coming from. Kagome and Rin were following Jaken, when all of a sudden a giant cat destroyed the roof above them, Kagome and Rin were both rescued by the same two headed dragon they were just going to get. "Aun an une!! You're here!!" Rin yelled. "KAGOME!!!" Sango, Shippo and Miroku yelled, they were on top of Kirara's back. "Kagome, are you ok? We didn't know that you would be there." Shippo said. "Yes, Shippo, I'm fine… Where is Inuyasha? Please say he isn't fighting Sessho-Maru." Kagome begged. "Um, well, actually, Kagome, you see, he IS fighting Sessho-Maru… he-he." Shippo replied. Kagome had a look of terror on her face and darted down the stares, with everyone behind her. When she finally was out of the castle she seen Sessho-Maru take a swing at Inuyasha with the tokijin. Inuyasha was a bloody mess, so Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku went running over to him. "W-Were I-is Ka-Kago-me?" He asked weakly. When they all looked up to see that Kagome wasn't with them they started to turn in every which way to find her. "She seems to be with Sessho-Maru." Shippo whispered. "W-what… di-did… Shippo… just say?" Inuyasha asked trying to sit up. Miroku pushed him back down. "Inuyasha, I don't think that Lady Kagome is on our side any more." Miroku said sadly and quietly. Inuyasha stared sadly in Sessho-Marus direction and seen Kagome inspecting the scratch on Sessho-Marus' face. "Kagome…" Inuyasha then passed out, unable to bear the pain in his body and heart. Kagome looked sadly in Inuyashas direction. "Gomen nasai, Inuyasha, I didn't mean to hurt you like you hurt me… but I don't want to be treated like I'm wanted during a battle yet a replacement when not fighting a demon." Kagome, Sessho-Maru, Rin, Jaken, and aun an une went back into the castle, while Inuyashas group went to Keades to try and help Inuyasha. ((before I get too much into the story, I really need matches or ill just keep it going like this!! And because I don't know if it should be Inu/Kago or Sessho/Kago I'm going to do Miroku and Sango starting now to the rest of this chapter, but keep reading the rest any ways because you'll be confused if you don't.)) When they got far enough from Sessho-Marus castle, Miroku called Hatchi to give them a ride. While on the way Sango sat at Miroku's' side. "Do you think Kagome will come back to Inuyasha?" she asked. "… I have no clue… this is all up to her and Inuyasha." Miroku answered her, then wrapped his arm around her, but right before he groped her she gave him a nice big hand print along with "DON'T YOU DARE, _MONK._" All he did was put on an innocent smile and laugh slightly. Shippo then came up so them, "Miroku! Are you at it again?! Sango will never like you if you keep groping her! You also need to stop asking women to bear your child, then Sango might like you more!" both Sango and Miroku blushed. ((Weird for Miroku, he-he.)) "Shippo, what are you talking about?! You know Miroku wont change just by you telling him to!" Sango said. "I can always try. You never know, he does have some good in him, so he might stop with enough lectures." Shippo replied. "Feh, don't give your hopes you just yet, squirt." Inuyasha said from behind them, were he was still lying down. Everyone was startled to say at the least. "How long have you been awake, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "Long enough, monk, now, tell me, why the HELL aren't we still at Sessho-Marus and WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING!!" Inuyasha tried to yell all of it but only succeeded in yelling the last few words. Miroku walked over to his friend, "Inuyasha… we are headed towards lady Keades' village. Also we left Sessho-Marus because of the fact that you are unable to fight in your current condition." Inuyasha sat up with a big struggle. "I'm fine, I can fit him easily, even with my wombs." He replied. "Inuyasha… as soon as you se what we seen you would have _wished_ that you listened to me and stayed here…" "What the HELL are you talking about, Miroku?!" "… I mean that lady Kagome is no longer on our side… I'm sorry for your loss, Inuyasha…" Inuyasha was speechless to say in the least. "But, Miroku, you said Kagome might come back to us!" Shippo yelled. "WE'RE GOING BACK RIGHT NOW!! IM NOT GOING TO LEAVE KAGOME WITH HIM! SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT A BIG MISTAKE SHE IS MAKING!!" Inuyasha bellowed. Sango gave him a questioning look, Miroku gave him one of pity, and Shippo hid behind a sleeping Kirara. Miroku quickly whacked Inuyasha upside the head, knocking him out-cold. Miroku followed Sango, who was now walking over to watch the now setting sun… "Would you like to talk about what's on your mind, Sango-San?" Miroku asked, while keeping his hands to himself for once. "I'm worried about Kagome… Inuyasha seemed really worried. Even if she does trust Sessho-Maru, what if he is siding with Naraku?" Sango said, Miroku thought about that for awhile, "That's a possibility, yes, but I doubt that is so… but just in case you are right we WILL need to watch over lady kagome, just to be cautious." Sango nodded her head.

5 minutes later

Sango was asleep leaning her head on Miroku's' shoulder, while he was leaning on his staff watching the stars. 'it's a beautiful night, I wish Sango was awake to see it with me, I'll have to wake her up soon, we'll be at the village anytime now.' Right after that thought Hatchi told him that the village was starting to come into sight. Miroku gently shakes Sango to wake her up. "Huh? What's wrong?" Sango asks. "Nothing, it's just that we're there." Miroku tells her. "Oh." Sango stands up and stretches. Hatch starts to land when Inuyasha finally wakes up again. "You awake Inuyasha? We're back at Keades' village." Miroku told him. "You better go have her make a barrier around you before I kill you, Miroku!" Inuyasha sits up, then tries to run after Miroku, but Sango stops him. "After you rest a little we'll go back to Kagome, but in the mean time you just go in there and have Keade treat your wombs." Inuyasha grumbles, then walks into Keades' hut. "He really does love kagome, doesn't he?" Sango mutters. "Yes, he does, the poor man… but, then again, he brought it upon himself, he shouldn't have hurt kagome-Sama the way he did… now we shall see who she goes for, and if she does chose Inuyasha, will he forgive her, or ore so, will he chose her in return?" Sango nodded her head. "Yea, that's true, he still has something going with Kikyo… WAIT! What if he left Kikyo in front of kagome… maybe that'll be enough for her to come back!" "Maybe… but what if it isn't? Then he won't even have his dead doll to comfort him…" Shippo says. Miroku and Sango look at him, "he's right." Sango says. "we'll think more on this subject tomorrow, for now let us go to bed shall we my beautiful Sango?" Miroku gropes her. Sango slaps him then walks into Keades' hut and goes to sleep, in the mean time Miroku's eye is twitching and he's on the ground, then he sighs. "why do you all ways do that Miroku?" Shippo asks. "you'll understand when you're older." He answers. "I don't think I want to grow up any more." Shippo then bounces into the hut and lays down beside Sango.

The next morning

The whole village was awakened by a big crash. Sango and Miroku when to go check it out and found a giant tornado, "I smell Inuyashas' enemy" Shippo said. "where is my woman, dog breath better not of done anything to her!!." honestly, you should have known who it was… I had my friend read it and she said she thought it was Naraku, so I put tornado into it;-D "Inuyasha didn't do anything to her, she went to his brother, Sessho-Maru, the lord of the western lands!" Shippo shouted. "so… that's why her scent isn't here… later! I'm going to save my woman!" Kouga then headed towards the western-lands castle.

Back at Keades' hut

Inuyasha was sitting there growling, 'how dare Kouga come here at a time like this, and not just his scent, but Narakus' too… I just hope he doesn't find out where Kagome is…' he thought. Shippo then came into the room. "Guess what, Inuyasha!" "What…?" "I got rid of Kouga! All by my self too!" "How…?" "By telling him that Kagome was with your brother!" "WHAT?!!!!!" Inuyasha jumps up to his feet and runs to the door, but as soon as he gets there, Sango and Miroku tag team and push him back down. "They'll handle themselves, Inuyasha." Miroku told him. "NO THEY WONT!!! DON'T YOU GET IT?!! KAGOMES IN TROUBLE!!!! KOUGA HAD NARAKUS SCENT ON HIM!!!!!"

I know its short, but I tried, and I NEED some votes! I have no votes yet! You need to hurry up! please review and vote, bbye!


	6. fight Naraku with the help of Kouga and ...

Well, it's Sessho in the lead and Inuyasha in so far behind. Sorry I don't update really fast; I'm working on 3 different fanfictions, soon to be 4. Also I've been kicked off the comp for a week, mean AOL. I don't own Inuyasha or the others in this story, hope you like it!

Part 1. Time to fight Naraku with the help of Kouga and Sessho-Maru!

Last time! "They'll handle themselves, Inuyasha." Miroku told him. "NO THEY WONT!!! DON'T YOU GET IT?!! KAGOMES IN TROUBLE!!!! KOUGA HAD NARAKUS' SCENT ON HIM!!!!!"

Sango and Miroku looked confused. "They don't get it, Inuyasha." Keade said as she walked into he room. "What Inuyasha means is that, Kouga had either just fought with a minion of Narakus or that One of Narakus is following him." "Those aren't the only possibilities! There's also the fact that Naraku could have taken the form of Kouga, then fought him!" "Why would that put Kagome in trouble, that'll just mean that Kouga is in bad shape." Inuyasha growled. "THAT'S WHAT I MEAN!! KOUGA WOULDN'T HAVE THE STRANGTH TO COME HERE IF THAT HAPPENED!!! AND THAT WOULD MEAN THAT YOU JUST TOLD **NARAKU** WHERE **KAGOME** IS!!!!!!" Shippo was hiding behind Sango and said, "oh." Miroku decided to speak, "that is just a possibility, that doesn't mean that's what's going on." "You better hope not!!" Inuyasha stands up again. "We're going back to Sessho-Marus castle, right now!" outside of the hut Kirara transforms into her giant size and waits for her passengers. Sango and Shippo climb onto her back while Inuyasha and Miroku climb onto Hatchi.

Back with Sessho-Maru

While we were with Inuyasha, Kagome was treating Sessho-Maru. "It's not bad at all, just a few scratches and if you look now you'll see that they've all ready healed." Sessho-Maru told her. "I don't care… Have you seen Rin?" Sessho-Maru jumped up. "You mean you don't know where she is?!" Sessho-Maru grabbed her upper arm and went to the window, and then all of a sudden there was a cloud under both of them. "I think she might be in the gardens…" "We're going to find her just to make sure." "Ok." The cloud flew them around the castle when they both seen Rin tagging Jaken. "Well, this should prove entertaining." Sessho-Maru said, then Kagome laughed. The cloud lowered so Sessho-Maru and Kagome could get off. Rin seen them and ran up to Kagome. "Hello, Rin." "Hello, Kagome! Hello, Lord Sessho-Maru!" "Hello, Rin." "Lord Sessho-Maru… Lord Jaken has learned how to fly!" Jaken came up to them. "I did no such learning, Rin!" "Yes you did." "No I didn't" "Watch!" Rin stepped on Jakens' foot and he jumped so high he looked like he was flying. "Rin, that wasn't very nice!" Kagome said, but Sessho-Maru looked amused. "I'm sorry, Kagome." "Don't say sorry to me, Rin, say it to Jaken." Sessho-Maru put a hand on Kagomes shoulder, then whispered in her ear. "Just let her do what she wants, she's had a hard life." Kagome turned to Sessho-Maru. "I realize that, but if she doesn't learn manners now, she will be a rude child when she's older." Sessho-Maru tightened his hold on her shoulder. "Rin, you and Jaken go play." "Can Kagome come with us?" "No." "Please…" "She'll play with you later, I need to talk to her right now." "ok…" Rin looked sadly at the ground. Sessho-Maru then turned Kagome around and took her back up to his room, and you didn't have to be a miko to feel that his aura was MAD. A few minutes later they got to his room and the first thing he did was yell. "JAKEN DOESN'T NEED TO HEAR HER APOLOGIZE!!! SHE DOESN'T NEED TO!!" Kagome just looked at him. "I understand that you think Jaken lower then her, but, Sessho-Maru, please listen to me when I say that she needs to apologize… I was raised to do that to every one, even if they started it." Sessho-Maru looked at her for a moment then said, "just go out there and play with them, I'll talk to you later." Kagome walked out of the room and out to where Rin and Jaken were playing tag again, then sensed Jewel shards coming quick. 'Is that Kouga? … NO!! THAT'S NOT KOGA, THERE ARE TOO MANY JEWEL SHARDS!!!' "RIN! JAKEN! GET INTO THE CASTLE AND GET LORD SESSHO-MARU!! AND HURY!!!" Rin and Jaken looked at her confusedly then did as they were instructed. Right after they got into the castle there was a tornado in front of Kagome, then out came 'Kouga'. "Hey there, Kagome, how's my women?" Kagome looked like she was about to slap him. "Let's see… first tell me what happened to the real Kouga, NARAKU, then I'll answer your question." "Ku, Ku, Ku, your very good miko, not even your friends knew it was me…"

With Rin and Jaken!

Then were both running through the halls as fast as they could, and Rin was far in front of Jaken. Then she burst threw the door to where Sessho-Maru was. "L-Lord… Se-Sessh-o-Maru…" Sessho-Maru picked her up, "What's wrong Rin?" "Ka-Kagome… She… Ask me and… Jaken to hurry… And get you… I think something's coming…" Rin then fell asleep and Jaken came running into the room. Sessho-Maru put Rin on a chair. "Jaken, watch Rin." He then jumped out the window and ran to Kagome. When he got there he seen Naraku in his form trying to strangle Kagome, and he was doing a very good job at it, that is until Kagome sent purifying power through her hand and into his arm. Sessho-Maru took a swing at Naraku, making sure to miss so that he didn't hurt Kagome on accident. Naraku jumped out of the way, but he took Kagome with him. While in the air Kagome sent purifying energy through Narakus' arm, and Naraku through her at the ground. Sessho-Maru ran over to catch her but a tornado appeared and a wolf demon came out then caught her and started yelling at Naraku about hurting 'his women'. Suddenly came Inuyashas voice. "I KNEW IT WAS NARAKU!!" ((I know it's a bad fighting scene but remember I'm not good at them what so ever!)) Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha while Kouga started to yell insults at him. "Kouga!! You idiot!!! RUN!!!!!" Inuyasha bellowed at him. Kouga looked at him as if he were crazy then turned around, just to get knocked to the floor by Naraku. But Kagome, instead of hitting the floor, was caught by Naraku. "Foolish women." "LET GO OF ME, NARAKU!!" "No, little miko." "YOU BASTERED, LET GO OF MY KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha bellowed. "You jealous, half-breed?" Naraku cooed. "Naraku, put her down." Sessho-Maru stated. "Why don't you just come and get-OUCH!" Kagome had sent purification energy through his arms, then fell. Sessho-Maru used his youkai speed to hurry and pick her up, then got her away from Naraku. "Damn miko." He muttered. "Kagome, stay here." Sessho-Maru whispered. "no, I can help." Kagome whispered back. "If you plan on helping, then help from the castle windows." "What! Why?" "Because I don't want I'm getting his hands on you." "I don't either, but I'm willing to take the chance if I can stay and fight." "Stay here! That is a Direct Order." He then turned around and took out tokijin, and swung at Naraku. Naraku looked up to late and was hit with the power of tokijin, but then sent poison vapors around all of them and disappeared. Inuyasha threw Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and the small Kirara his Haori, then ran over to Sessho-Maru and Kagome. But right before he got there he seen Naraku behind Kagome. "KAGOME!! LOOK OUT!!!" Sessho-Maru turned around to grab Kagome but right before he got her she disappeared. "Damn..." Inuyasha ran up to him. "DAMN IS RIGHT!!! IF SHE WERE WITH ME INSTEAD OF YOU, SHE WOULDN'T BE IN DANGER RIGHT NOW!!!" "This is no time to yell at each other, we have to get out of here and save Kagome before she gets…" "BEFORE SHE GETS WHAT?!!" "Just stop yelling." "I'LL STOP YELLING WHEN YOU TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!!!!" "Naraku has Kagome-" "I KNOW THAT YOU BASTARD!!" "-And he's had a need for Kikyo in the past-" "I KNOW THAT TOO JACKASS!!" "-Getting rid of Onigumos' heart didn't rid him of the want he had for Kikyo- "SO WHAT!!!" "-This brings in the fact that Naraku might be using Kagome to fill his needs, sense Kikyo's dead and no demon or half-demon-besides you- would want to mate with her." "… No… he cant, he wouldn't…" "I assure you he can and will if we don't save her NOW." "WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!!" Inuyasha turns around to run. "Where is Narakus' Castle?" he asked. Sessho-Maru glared at him. "I thought you'd know that." "You mean none of us know where his castle is?" Inuyasha looked at all of them while saying that. "Don't worry dog-breath, ill save my women by myself. I just got done fighting him and I know where his castle is." "WHERE IS IT, KOUGA?!!" Inuyasha barked. "Kouga, ignore the half-breed, I'm the lord of the western lands. Now tell me WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!!!" Kouga looked at Sessho-Maru. 'He's strong and can help me a lot.' "Are you fast?" "Yes." "Then follow me." Kouga started running in the direction of Narakus' castle at top speed, then looked to his side surprised because the one and only Sessho-Maru was right by him and not even tired. Kouga seen the castle and stopped, he was breathing hard and Sessho-Maru was standing there as though he was standing there the whole time. "H-here it i-is." "ok." Sessho-Maru walked towards it. "Take one step farther and the miko dies." Sessho-Maru stopped in his tracks. "Show yourself, Naraku." Naraku then appeared as a shadow inside one of the rooms, and besides his shadow was a pink shadow. "Who's with you?" "Don't you know?" "Don't play games Naraku. Who is beside you?" The door suddenly opened revealing Naraku and Kagome. Naraku was wearing a smirk on his face and showed Sessho-Maru that Kagome was gagged and had her hands tied behind her back. "Do you wish for her safety?" "What do you want, Naraku?" "The Jewel shards that the wolf has and the shards that her friends have." Sessho-Maru looked over at Kouga. "We need to get the others." "I know." "And you need to give him the shards." "I know… Sessho-Maru, while we wait for the others, we cant give him the shards, not yet, lets just stall him for now." Kouga whispered the last sentence. "ok." Sessho-Maru whispered back. "Why do you want her Naraku?" Kouga asked. "Are you really that dumb wolf? I'm going to use her to get the shards from you and her friends." "And if they don't give you the shards?" "Then, lord Sessho-Maru, I expect you too get me the shards. After all, if you don't, your love will no longer be so pure." "You filthy little half-breed." "Call me that all you wish, you have a person in your family whose blood is just as filthy as mine." "My brothers blood is more pure then yours." Speaking of the devil, Inuyasha and the rest of the gang arrive. "You speak out of turn one more time and I kill the girl." Naraku holds a knife up to Kagomes' neck.

- I know its short, but im really busy, keep voting, I can change this around quickly, but after this chapter the one who wins is the one who wins, this is the last chapter you are able to vote. I hope you liked it so far, please review. -


	7. fight Naraku with the help of Kouga and ...

- Sessho-Maru has won. I'm so sorry for not updating, I've been going through a lot and I have been writing a different story also… Please enjoy this story. I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters. -

Last time "You filthy little half-breed." "Call me that all you wish, you have a person in your family whose blood is just as filthy as mine." "My brothers blood is more pure then yours." Speaking of the devil, Inuyasha and the rest of the gang arrive. "You speak out of turn one more time and I kill the girl." Naraku holds a knife up to Kagomes' neck.

Time to Fight Naraku with the Help of Sessho-Maru and Koga! Part 2.

Kagome starts to struggle but Naraku wraps his arm around her waste and whispers something in her ear. "NARAKU, RELEASE HER RIGHT NOW!!!!!!"

"Is that anyway to great the one who holds your mikos life in his hands? Oh well, I will forgive your rudeness, give me the jewel shards or she dies." Inuyashas' mouth drops.

"…You bas-…!"

"Inuyasha! Watch your temper! He's not afraid to kill her." Sessho-Maru barked. Inuyasha runs to Sessho-Maru. "Even if he does, you can bring her back, can't you?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Yes, that's true. But if we just attack him, then he'll kill her… She may never trust us ever again." Sessho-Maru whispered back.

"True." Inuyasha said.

"What's true?" Kouga asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha said.

"What were you two discussing?" Naraku asked.

"Just our predicament." Sessho-Maru said.

"Well, you've had your time to think. Give me the shards now."

"Kagome, were sorry-"

"HAND THEM OVER NOW!!"

"We have to do this, but-" Naraku moves the knife to the side of her neck getting ready to cut.

"We have to let him kill you, but you'll be fine in the end, we promise that!!" Miroku said the last part quickly, knowing that the others couldn't. Miroku used his wind tunnel looking sadly at Kagome. Kouga and Inuyasha were running to stop Miroku, but Sessho-Maru stopped them. Naraku then cut her neck. ((She'll be fine! Please don't yell I had to do that! )) Kagomes' body fell limply to the ground, and poison wasps surrounded Naraku. Miroku wrapped the beads around his hand, there by cutting off the wind tunnel.

"Kagome!" Sango and Shippo yelled. Shippo started crying like crazy and Sango hid her face so she didn't show the others she was crying, then she went to Miroku and slapped him.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER GET KILLED?!!!" She hit him in the head, hard, with her boomerang. "Sango… She'll be fine… I promise." Miroku then fell unconscious. Sango fell to the ground crying, as did Shippo. Inuyasha charged at Naraku but was pushed back when Naraku sent poison vapors at him. Kouga used this time to his advantage and got Kagomes body. Sessho-Maru used his poison whip to hit Naraku, but Naraku dodged it. Kouga laid Kagomes' body on the ground, then Sessho-Maru pulled out tensaiga and swept it over Kagome. Naraku sent a tentacle at them. Sessho-Maru seen the tentacle coming and picked Kagome up then ran over to where Sango and Shippo were. "Take care of her, and try to explain why we told Naraku we'd let him kill her." Sango nodded while Sessho-Maru laid Kagome on the ground. He ran off to the rest of the fighters at the moment to make form a plan. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to meet her friends' very worried eyes. "KAGOME!!" Sango and Shippo yell. "Wha… what happened?" Kagome asked, then looked towards the fight and remembered what happened, then started crying. "Kagome… are you ok? Why are you crying?" Shippo asked. Kagome looked at him, then over to Sango. "Nothing is wrong Shippo… can you go sit behind a tree so your safe?" Kagome voice was crackling, but she made sure she could fool Shippo, and make him think that she was fine. "Yes, Kagome!" Shippo ran over to the forest to hide. "Sango…" "yes, Kagome?" "Why…" "… Kagome… if you mean to ask why they let him kill you… I… I cant truly say…" "Sango… please… do you know why? Is it because I mean nothing to them?" Kagome stood up quickly and ran towards the fight with the thought of eternal death. Sango was surprised by her friends sprint to the fight but then she realized that kagome was heading to Naraku and knew what was going to happen. "Sessho-Maru!! Stop Kagome!! Hurry!!" Sessho-Maru, Inuyasha, and Koga all heard Sango and turner to see what was going on. Inuyasha run to her but was stopped by tentacles, Sessho-Maru was stopped by a herd of demons, but Koga got to her in a heart beat. "Kagome, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!" Kagome looks at Koga like he's the dumbest thing in the word. "I was going to end my life, like it should be." Inuyasha didn't here what she said, but Sessho-Maru did, and as soon as it left her mouth he was throwing her to the ground with his eyes blazing red. "Never ever try to get yourself killed, you understand me Kagome?!!" Sessho-Maru throws her into Kogas' arms and goes back to the fight. Koga holds a now crying Kagome and tries to comfort her then brings her to Sango. "Don't let her get away from you again!" Koga lays her down on the ground by a now huge Kirara, then goes back to the fight. Sango starts to comfort Kagome and tells her why Sessho-Maru and the others let her die, or what she knew about it, but Kagome couldn't hear her because she fall asleep. Sessho-Maru has a hard time fighting the demons because there are so many, but finally gets through them. Koga and Inuyasha are fighting tentacles. Inuyasha jumps up and uses the wind scare, and destroys 20 tentacles. Koga is busy with a few of the other tentacles. One heads for Kogas' head, but he sensed it and dodged, the sent a fatal kick and destroyed it. (I'm not doing these fighting scenes well at all because I'm in a bit of a hurry, people are rushing me.) Naraku sent out poison air, in attempt to choke them all. Koga wasn't able to deal with it and ran to Kagome and Sango, then he picked them both up along with Shippo and ran. Inuyasha quickly gave his fire rat coat to Miroku and got to the ground to not take any in. Sessho-Maru seemed to be able to go through it and poisoned Naraku, but before he could finish him off, Naraku disappeared. (he didn't leave, just became invisible.) Sessho-Maru was confused but his tails' fur stood on end and he felt something go around him, he realized that Naraku was trying to absorb him.

With Koga, Kagome, and Sango

Sango is holding Shippo while Koga tried to hold down Kagome.

"Let me go, Koga!" - Kagome

"No, Kagome, you aren't going back to the fight… I'm not going to let you get hurt." - Koga

"I cant just sit here and leave Inuyasha and Sessho-Maru there!" - Kagome

"They'll be fine Kagome"- Sango

"No they wont! Aren't you worried? Miroku is there with them and he isn't demon! He can die from the poison!" - Kagome

"Of course I'm worried, Kagome… But I believe Miroku can handle this."

"…" Kagome stops struggling and sits by Sango, still a bit scared for the 3 fighters.

"I'm going back to the fight." – Koga

Kagome and Sango just stare at him. "you can't go back there, Koga." Shippo said. "and why cant I?" "Because your vulnerable to the poison." "I don't care, I'm going', later!" Kagome, Sango, and Shippo watched as Koga ran in the direction of the fight. Sango stood up. "I'm going to fight also… the poison won't get to me sense I have my mask." "no Sango!" Shippo yelled.

Well, I know that wasn't long but I've recently started school again… well, I know you most likely didn't like it, but still I wish you can review… nicely.


	8. fight Naraku part 2 point 5

Back! I hope you like this chapter! I don't own Inuyasha or the rest of them.

Last time "I'm going to fight also… the poison won't get to me sense I have my mask."

"No Sango!" Shippo yells.

****

Time to Fight Naraku with the Help of Sessho-Maru and Koga! Part 2.5.

By the time Koga got to the fight Inuyasha was choking on poison and Sessho-Maru was no where in sight. Koga ran to Inuyasha and, unwillingly, picked him up, put Inuyasha on his back, and ran back the way he left the girls and Shippo. Right before he got there he ran smack-dab into Sango and the both fell over, squashing Sango sense he still had Inuyasha with him. It took Koga a few seconds to process the situation but when he did he jumped up so Sango could breath.

"Why are you in such a hurry? I thought you were going to fight." Sango questions him.

"Inuyasha was choking so I'm bringing him to Kagome. And Sessho-Maru is no where in sight back there… how bout you go find him."

"Ok, fine… you better hurry up."

"I will." Koga then ran to Kagome with Inuyasha still on his back. When he got there, Kagome and Shippo were no where in sight.

"Kagome…" Koga said, then ran after her scent which was laced with Naraku and Sessho-Maru's scents. He was running for 5 whole minutes, which for him is a long time.

'Where is she?!' Koga thought then he seen Naraku standing in the middle of a large clearing with Kagome in his arms. (Naraku has a **dark font**. Kagome has an underlined font. And Koga has a _slanted font_.)

"Wolf, come any closer and I'll kill her." 

"Koga … where is Sessho-Maru?"

"Shut up, miko." 

"KOGA, IS HE OK?!"

__

"Kagome… I didn't see Sessho-Maru at all."

"Both you shut up!" "Naraku, what do you want?!" "It's simple, Koga. I want the jewel. I already have all her jewel shards, now I want yours." __

"I'm not the only one with a jewel shard, why not just take it from someone else?"

"Because I want all of them, I'll get the others but for now I want yours." __

"Let go of kagome, then ill give them to you."

"First take them out." __

"… Fine." Koga takes the jewel shards out. "Now let her go."

"Patients, Koga, patients... Go get the shards from the other humans in her group." __

"Fine." About to leave, but stops at Kagome's voice.

"Koga! Don't listen to him! Go find Sessho-Maru!"

__

"Kagome…"

"NOW!"

__

"I'm sorry, Kagome… Sessho-Maru would kill me if I let you die…"

"Koga… get Sessho-Maru right now or I'LL be the one to KILL you. Instincts come first, and you know you'll be in pain if you don't listen to me."

Naraku hits Kagome hard in the stomach but makes sure not to hurt her badly.

"Both of you shut up, now!" __

"Naraku… stop! Leave her alone!"

****

"I'll do as I damn well please, and at the moment I wish to kill her… unless you get me the shards."

__

"Fine, but don't hurt her while I'm gone."

"You have 15 minutes, starting now." 

Koga runs off but just before he leaves he takes a glance at Kagome and seen that she was unconscious. He runs to where he left Inuyasha and the others. (Oh man! I forgot all about Miroku! Sorry for not mentioning him earlier… sort of forgot about him being around. Heh, heh.) As soon as he is in sight, Miroku comes running to him asking where Kagome is.

"Kagome… Kagome is… with Naraku…" Koga has an ashamed face.

"WHAT?!"

"Naraku took her when I went to the fight… where did Sessho-Maru go? Inuyasha I got out."

"Sessho-Maru… Naraku had did something and Sessho-Maru vanished in a ball of Naraku's body pieces."

"Was he absorbed?!"

"I don't know…"

"… Naraku said he'll kill Kagome if we don't give him the shards… all of them."

"… And with Sessho-Maru gone-" Miroku gets cut off as Koga finishes his sentence.

"-He'll kill her and we won't be able to bring her back, I know."

"… Then what do you do?"

"we have no choice, we have to give him the shards… for Kagome's sake."

"… ok." Miroku takes out a shard and gives it to Koga.

"Sango has two, I think." Miroku says, while pointing to Sango."

"…" Koga nods his head, then goes to Sango.

"Sango, I need your shards."

"Why?"

"To give them to Naraku."

"What! Why are you going to give them to Naraku?!!"

"To save Kagome."

"… He has her?"

"Yes."

"Where is Sessho-Maru?"

"It's unknown to all of us."

"I see."

"The shards, please."

"Yes, of course." Sango takes out her shards and gives them to Koga. Koga goes to Naraku slower then usual from his loss of jewel shards.

Back with Naraku, Kagome is worrying over Sessho-Maru when suddenly Naraku screams and the tentacles he had holding her still, disintegrate. Kagome quickly gets up and is about to turn and see what happened when Koga grabs her arm and pulls her away from Naraku, then holds her so she cant see what happened.

"Koga! Let me see!"

"No, Kagome… trust me, you don't want to see."

"Koga, who helped me?"

"I'll tell you when we get away form here, but we must go… COME ON!" Koga grabs her around the waist, throws her over his shoulder, and runs off to the others.

I know, I know, it's not a lot… I'm sorry, but I've been working on school, and everything, plus I haven't been home much at all, not to mention I've spent most my time with my boyfriend. ALSO I've been working on my other fanfictions, and my actual own story. Well, I'm sorry for the wait on something so short, I'll post as soon as I have another chapter here.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back people! Miss me? Of course you did! Now, about the last chap, I had MAJOR writers block, sorry bough how short it was, but I'm back now! And I'm ready to write! Please review!

Last time.

"Koga, who helped me?"

"I'll tell you when we get away form here, but we must go… COME ON!" Koga grabs her around the waist, throws her over his shoulder, and runs off to the others.

() Me talking

'' Thoughts

"" Speaking

-- Sounds/noises

Chapter 9; time to fight Naraku with the help of Sessho-Maru and Koga, part 3

On the way there Kagome is screaming and kicking at Koga for him to put her down. Koga held her tighter, trying to ignore the sounds his demon ears were picking up.

What Koga is hearing.

(Don't think it the wrong way, people… Kagomes savior just might die but who knows. Hahaha.)

-Harsh breathing- -foots steps- -screaming- -clang of a sword- -another scream- "Kagome… I'm sorry… I… lo-…" –a howl- -the bubbling of skin- -silence- "Ku, Ku, Ku."

Back to reality with kagome and Koga.

Koga suddenly stops. He drops kagome and looks desperately back. "Kagome… I need you to go back to the others... they're not far… they're on their way here… I have to go back to the fight…"

"Koga, who saved me? What's going on? I need answers!"

"Kagome… I'm sorry I have to leave you like this, but I must if you ever want to see… to see… _him_ again."

"Who Koga!"

"You'll find out soon enough." Koga takes off back to the battle.

"KOGA!" Kagome falls to her knees crying. She hears a thump behind her and quickly turns around with a tear stained face, only to see Kirara, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. Sango jumps off of Kirara and hugs Kagome, while they both cry. Kagome finally stands up after awhile and looks at them all.

"Koga left… and I think Sessho-Maru is back there… we must go back and try to save them!"

"Back where, lady Kagome?" asks Miroku.

"Back to where Naraku is." Kagome says calmly. They all stare at her like a leader then nod in union. They quietly and quickly get on Kirara then head towards where Kagome said Koga had went.

They were quiet for some time, and it didn't take long to get to their destination. When they got there they stared at Kagome. They were in a clearing with a lot of broken trees, obviously a fight had happened, but there was no Koga, no Naraku, and no Kagomes savior.

With Inu-Yasha

Inu-yasha wakes up shortly after, and is somewhat hidden in the woods.

"Where am I?" he asks himself, then quickly remembers everything that happened. He jumps up and starts sniffing, finding his companions scent, and runs to them. As soon as he finds them he starts to bark about leaving him in the forest. As soon as he takes a breath, so he could bark more, he gets stabbed through the stomach and leg, getting poisoned. Everyone gasps, seeing tentacles then Miroku throws ofudas at them and they dissolve, leaving Inu-yasha to fall to the ground. Kagome gives him an antidote then fires a lot of sacred arrows at Naraku in pure fury. So many arrows were shot and dirt flies into the air. No one can see anything for a minute, then tentacles wrap around all of their necks. Kagome senses 2 jewel shards and out of no where a tornado appears, clearing the air and a foot comes out of the tornado, kicking through all the tentacles. Sango looks around noticing they're surrounded by Narakus.

"He's make those dolls again. Miroku, don't use the wind tunnel… the hell bees are here." Sango says, after seeing Miroku grabbing the beads on his arm. Inu-yasha gets up.

"That bastard, he'll pay… Naraku, come out and fight!"

"Inu-yasha, don't tell him to come out, we have enough to fight as it is!" Shippo jumps onto Inu-yashas shoulder.

"When I'm done, there wont be any left. Tetsusaiga!" Inu-yasha swings his sword at a large group, and notices Kagome's arrow lead the way, and they kill over half in that one swing.

"We can do this, Inu-yasha, just keep attacking and ill shoot with my arrows!" Kagome shoots again to lead the way for Inuyashas tetsusaiga and they destroy the rest.

"I sense a lot of jewel shards…. That way." Kagome points at a dark castle a few miles off in the direction of their last attack.

"Great. So he's hiding again." Inu-yasha grumbles.

"Kagome! Thank god you're safe… hey mutt face, you better not let my woman get hurt."

"Koga… I'm not your woman… we've had this talk…"

Koga smirks, "yeah, I know… you belong to Sessho-Maru. And by the way, he's waiting at that castle over there for you. Seems he got away from Naraku. He's outside the gates waiting for you all so you can finally take him down."

Kagome smiles in complete happiness, "thank you so much, Koga!" Kagome and the group go to the castle and Kagome looks around for Sessho-Maru. She can't find him and she looks desperate.

"Where is he! Koga said he was suppose to be-" Kagome gets thrown into a wall. She falls to the floor unconscious… and standing in front of her is none other then Sessho-Maru, with clouded expressionless eyes. A newly, reborn Kanna steps out beside him, and then so does Naraku.

"Kagome…. Sessho-Maru, how could you attack her!" Inu-yasha is pissed, then he sees Sessho-Maru's eyes. "Naraku, you bastard! Stop controlling him! If anyone kills him, it's me!" Inu-yasha attacks Naraku, and Sango and Miroku take care of Kanna. Kanna is easily dodging, or reversing their attacks, and Sango and Miroku are getting hurt badly. Miroku keeps getting hit with his own offudas, and his clothes are getting burn marks from it. Sango throws herikotsu , Kanna reflects it, and it hits Sango in the legs. She falls and one of her legs is broken. She is stuck sitting on the ground and Kanna is approaching her. She throws poison powder. It doesn't affect Kanna! Miroku picks her up and runs to kagome, setting Sango next to her.

"I'll deal with Kanna, you rest." He sees Shippo taking care of kagome. "Shippo, Kagome will be fine, help Sango first." He goes back to handle Kanna. He fights her with physical attacks only now, but when he thinks he'll finally land a punch on her she holds her mirror up at him.

"Come into my mirror…" she approaches him and his eyes start to go empty as he glows. He's about to be sucked into her mirror when an arrow breaks it in two. Standing there, is Kikyo.

"Monk… help Inu-yasha… I shall take care of any more demons Naraku sends out. I will also heal your demon fighting friend." Kikyo walks to Sango, her soul stealers next to her. She has one soul stealer wraps around Sango, and as it dissolves, Sango is healed. Sango nods at Kikyo in thanks, and runs to help Inu-yasha, who is getting his ass kicked. Sessho-Marus eyes turn normal and he realizes what he's done, feeling horrible. He tries to get to Kagome, but Kikyo wont let him pass.

"You must defeat Naraku first… she'll be fine, just kill him while there is a chance of hope." Kikyo's eyes are hard. Sessho-Maru nods slightly and goes to help the others. Naraku attacks with miasma, which they are all used to by now, but its stronger then usual. Inu-yasha throws his fire rat coat to Sango and Miroku, but it doesn't hold up! It dissolves. Miroku puts up a barrier for him and Sango. Inu-yasha raises tetsusaiga high into the sky, using the classing winds of the wind scar to clear the air around him. And Sessho-Maru spins around like a top, his whip around him, kind of like a tornado so the miasma splits and fresh air comes through. Naraku gives up, knowing they've found a way to stop his miasma, and sends his insects to swarm around Miroku. Sango kills most of them. Sessho-Maru attacks with his tokijin, but Naraku dodges. Inu-yasha attacks with tetsusaiga, but Naraku dodges again… then finally Sessho-Maru and Inu-yasha get smarter. They trap Naraku in-between themselves, but he barely slips to the side, Inu-yasha tackles him and is holding him down. Narakus body splits in two! And it spreads over Inu-yasha, only Inu-yashas head it visible. Inuyashas body is dissolving and Sessho-Maru is standing there, sword in hand, ready to kill Naraku… but unable to for he knows it'll kill Inu-yasha as well.

"Sessho-Maru… forget… about me… kill him… now… or… we'll never… be… able… to again." Sessho-Maru nods sadly.

"Inu-yasha… brother… I'm sorry…" Sessho-Maru slabs tokijin into Narakus heart, killing Naraku and Inu-yasha. And bright light occurs as the jewel connects itself. A couple pieces are still missing, but it floats over to the still unconscious kagome. Kikyo walks to the spot of ground stained with blood, but where no body lay. She holds a hand out and a soul comes to her, forming to shape Inu-yasha.

"Inu-yasha and I will now live in peace." Her body disappears showing her soul forming her body and her and Inuyasha's souls sprinkle away in sparks of light. The part of the soul that Kikyo had had, which belonged to kagome, returns to Kagomes body. Not soon later a voice comes from the jewel.

"Once the jewel is complete, I shall take it from this world. The well shall remain open." The voice secedes and the jewel falls into Kagome's limp hand. Sessho-Maru puts the jewel in his pocket and picks kagome up.

"It's finally over…" he has a sad tone as he speaks, "you may all stay at my castle for as long as you'd like." He starts to walk off, carrying kagome. Sango gets on a transformed Kirara, with Shippo on her shoulder, crying, and Miroku behind her, and they follow him.

ok, everyone somewhat happy now? I know it wasn't long, but it might be over soon. Depends on if I feel like finishing the story or not… but if I continue it, then it'll be about kagome and ssessho-marus kid! Ok? Well, ill post again soon, hopefully… bbye!


End file.
